Love And Revenge - Beginning Of A New Era
by Hiki-Kun
Summary: Reupdated the chapters and retitled the story. Ash hates human, he despises them.He hates the league for what they did to his mother. He will stop at nothing to bring down the Pokemon League and Team Rocket. Together with his pokemon and some friends who won his trust and love who also hates the league, will he succed or...Read to find out. Contain lemons. Ash/ harem
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**_A/N :_** Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please review or pm me about your thoughts.

 **1\. Prologue**

The world of Pokemon is vast and beautiful. Different kind of Pokemon can be seen everywhere. People play with Pokemon, battle with them, they have become an important part of the world.

In this world of Pokemon, in a region called Kanto live a boy of age 16 who is eating breakfast with his mom. His name is Ash Ketchum. By looking at him anyone can tell he is a cheerful young boy full of energy. However he is like this only in front of his mother, beautiful Delia Ketchum and the pokemon, he hates humans for what they did to his mother before and after his birth. They both live outside the town of Pallet where reside the world famous Prof. Oak.

Delia also became a Pokemon Prof. rivalring Prof. Oak. Her work is respected all around the Pokemon world even though no one knew who she is. After what happened to her in the past, she changed her name so that she and her son can live their life peacefully. She also left her home town and settled in Pallet town because it is quite and peaceful.

Delia hates men because of what she has been through in the past.

Back to where we were, Ash was eating breakfast. He was about to start his journey a month ago to fulfill his two dreams.

1\. Destroy Pokemon League and Team Rocket

2\. Become Pokemon Master

But he has to wait because of the changes made by Pokemon League. In the past few years, so many new trainers died or got injured while travelling. It was because of increasing terror of team rocket as well as new trainers don't know how to survive in the wild. Because of increasing complaints from parents, league decided that all new trainers need to attend Pokemon Academy in order to get a license to travel the world and train their Pokemon. However, no one knew that both team rocket and Pokemon league has formed a secret alliance thanks to the closeness between Charles Goodshow, Chairman of Pokemon League, and Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket. Charles is known by everyone as a very kind, good hearted old man. But it's all just a disguise to trick everyone. He is the most evil person in the whole world. Even Giovanni is afraid of the old man.

So Charles wanted to make some money, and by some money I mean thousands of billions of Pokedollars. So they both came up with this plan to make young trainers to enroll them into Pokemon Academy which had a good amount of fees. It was a idea proposed by a member of Team Rocket who was known as 009. 009 is a very high ranking grunt in team rocket.

Age to become Pokemon trainer has been changed to 16 years 15 years ago. But now new trainers had to attend Pokemon Academy and pass the 1 year program to get permission to travel and challenge gyms.

Now Ash has to attend Pokemon Academy but the good thing is that his mother has been asked to teach at the the academy along side other professor and teachers. The teachers are some gym leaders, elite four and even champions.

Although Delia was not sure whether to join it or not because she can't let _those bastards_ found out she is alive. But she can't leave her Ashy behind now can she after all there is a different relationship going on between them. Ever since _that_ incident 17 years ago she had a phobia of men. Delia is just 34 year old milf. But after giving birth to Ash when she saw Ash for the first time something triggered in her heart and she knew all well what was that feeling. She also thought it was wrong but what she gone through was also wrong. Even though Ash was the result of the pain, humiliation and suffering she went through because of _him_ she couldn't bring herself to kill him. So she gave him birth. Her decision was right because he gave her a reason to live. He became her knight in shining armor. He turned her dark life filled with pain, suffering into a one filled with love, happiness and light. When she is with him, she can leave all the worries behind and enjoy herself.

When Ash turned 10, she confronted him about her feelings as it was becoming impossible for her to keep her feelings to herself any more. On his 10 birthday, she poured all her heart to him. At first he kept silence, thinking he might now hate her she started crying but was surprised when she found a pair of lips smashed on her own. The happiness she felt at that moment cant be described by mere words. Ever since that faithful day 6 years ago, they both became so close.

Ash is not dense, even before his mother proposed to him he loved watching romantic movies to pass time. He was well aware of sex and love and the opposite gender. Since Delia was the only human he made contact with of opposite gender, he starting seeing her in way a son should not see his own mother. He often felt disgusted at himself. It all started when he turned 9. On that day when he was trying to sleep he heard strange noises coming from his mother's room. Afraid of her safety he wasted no time to get to his moms room. What he saw there was something he couldn't forget for the rest of his life. His mother was lying in the bed, her panties were down to her knees, her fingers of her right hand were moving in and out of her pussy while her left hand was busy massaging her left breast while moaning. After that night he started seeing his mother as a potential future partner. But when she proposed him he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was beyond shocked and happy he didn't know how to respond, but sobbing of her mother brought him back and he did what he thought was the best way to show her how he felt. He kissed her with all the love and passion he stored for her for the past year in that kiss.

Since then they both lived happily together while Delia was happy the way things were, Ash had something on his mind. After confessing her love to him, she told him everything about her past and to think he was pissed off would be an under statement. He wanted nothing but to just rip off the head of _those_ bastards. Delia was able to calm him down and told him she did not need revenge because she was afraid of Ash getting hurt. Ash did calm down because of what Delia did ( she brought his face in between her D - cup breast and told him to calm down and enjoy ) but he never forget about them. Joining PA would be his first step toward revenge.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE :_** So how is it. It sure had lots of cliffhanger. Although it was a short chapter after all it was prologue. Next chapter will contain a lemon so be ready.

See you soon, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 A 'Hot' Last Day

**_Author Note:_** Hi guys! I see that you are liking what you are reading and it's making me quite happy. Please pm me if you have any question, doubt or suggestions. I'm all ears. Please reviews to let me know how you feel as it's my first fanfiction.

I don't own pokemon.

" **Pokemon** " - Human Speech.

' **_Pokemon_** ' -. Thoughts / Telepathy.

" Pokemon " - Pokemon Speech.

 **2\. A 'Hot' Last Day**

While Ash was having breakfast Delia was in the kitchen admiring her lover turned 16 year old son. When Ash asked her for water, she had a mischievous idea in her mind. She loosened her top so as to give almost full view of her fabulous breasts and then went to the table and bent over it to pour water in the glass.

" **Thanks** **M-** ", his voice got stuck in his mouth and face became as red as Magikarp by seeing the perfect cleavage of her mother's boobs. Delia was happy as her plan succeded.

" **Like** **what you see Ashy** ," Delia said and he nodded instantly

" **Want** **to touch them?"** she kept on teasing and when Ash was about to touch them she ran off to kitchen, however she failed to notice the bulge in Ash pants. Ash thought it's time to punish her.

(Warning Lemon Ahead)

Delia went in the kitchen and started washing utensils when suddenly Ash hugged her from behind. Delia yelped in surprise.

After Ash's 10th birthday, he started training himself along side the Pokemon at the ranch to make him strong so that he can take revenge and protect her mom. He also found out another _secret_ about himself on the next day of his 10th birthday after a night full of moans and fucking, as a mysterious being paid a visit to the new couple in the morning which changed his life. So Ash had grown quite in past 6 years for a 16 year old boy. He was 5 ft 11 inch tall, 5 inches taller than his mother who herself was quite tall. He has good muscles which would often make girls drool over his body and gaze over him lustfully much to the annoyance of Delia whenever he went to the town.

So while hugging her from back Ash started bitting Delia below her neck which was one of her weak spot and he whispered in her ear lustfully,

" **You need to get punished for your show on the dinning table after all you disturbed the little Ash.** "

At that time, Delia felt little Ash rubbing at her asshole making her moan, she was looking forward to this punishment of her.

As if on que Delia swung back and smashed her lips on Ash and started making out passionately. Ash licked her lower lip asking for permission as she obliged. Her one hand was roaming in his head playing with his hair while her other hand was trailing on his back feeling his muscled back. Ash's hands were on her ass cheeks squeezing them hard enough to earn a moan from Delia, he broke the kiss, started kissing her everywhere, cheeks then her neck giving her love bites and sucking making Delia wet down there all the while squeezing her ass. He then ripped off her top and bra together and stared at her boobs lovingly caressing them. He then started licking them from top to the nipple which were becoming hard, he took turn on both boobs one by one. Delia meanwhile removed Ash shirt and started feeling her chest she then unbuckled his pent while Ash was sucking and violating her boobs. After 10 min of plaything with her boobs, Ash move down to her navel then he pulled her skirt down. Her pussy was already wet with all the pleasure she was receiving, Ash grabbed Delia's ass and raised her to the kitchen platform and started kissing her while her right hand was rubbing her pussy from over the panty. Delia was moaning inside the kiss she was in another life due to all the pleasure Ash was giving her. Ash never failed to amaze her even after 6 years being together, it showed just how much expert he was in bed. Ash then went down there and took off her panties and started licking at her clitoris. Delia started shouting Ash name and when he pinched it she felt her first of many orgasm for that day and without warning she let it all out on a surprised Ash .Then Ash started fingering her first slowly then increased his pace and also no of fingers from 1 to 3. After 10 min of playing with her she came,

" **Now** **it's my turn to pleasure you Ashy."** and she went down pulled his pant along with boxer. She was still amazed at the 10 inch long little Ash, she didn't know how but he was always very big even 6 years ago when it was there first time he was 6 inches long she took little Ash in her hands and started jerking him off, then she licked the tip of his cock earning a hiss from Ash telling her to go on. Slowly she took the whole 10 inch monster inside her mouth. Every time she did that, Ash would be amazed that how can anyone swallow such a length, well he was not the one to complain

" **Oh** **yes oh yesss Delia yes oh it feels amazing, Delia continue.** "

She was giving him a blowjob she started gagging as the cock would go deep in to her throat. After 10 min of blowjob and boobjob which Ash loved the most as his Rod would fit quite beautifully between her pair of melons, he came all over her face and she cleaned it all like a slut she was. Now it was time for the maincourse Delia bent over the table and Ash set his cock on her pussy ready to fuck her

" **Ashy** **it's our last day here so fuck me like you have never had, fuck me like a bitch, make your mummy cumm. Ash mess up my pussy."**

Ash didn't need to be told twice, in one shot he inserted the whole length inside her mother's pussy, Delia screamed and enjoyed the feeling of being one with Ash. " **Ohhh** **yes! fuch me Ash fuck me harder faster deeper ohh yes yes yeah oh fuck me I'm your bitch."**

Delia was moaning as Ash increased his pace and pounded her pussy like a drilling machine. Delia was on moon her eyes rolled back as she was overcome by lust of her own son's cock.

" **You** **like it don't you, you bitch"**

Ash asked spanking her ass making it jiggle, her ass had turned red due to the spanking

" **Yes** **! I love it . Give it to me, give it to your mommy fuck me harder."**

Ash increased his pace he pulled her hair by one hand while his another hand was playing with her breasts, Delia has become quite a masochists in the last 6 years all thanks to Ash motherfucking Ketchum. " **Beg** **for it you bitch. Who am I."**

Ask aked her pulling hard on her hair. " **Please** **! Please fuck this whore of yours Master ! Master please fuck me! I'm your whore. You are my master you can fuck me whenever you want."**

Satisfied by her answer, Ash increased his speed

" **Oh** **yes fuck me, fuck my pussy Master. Fuck me harder make me cum, Ash Ash oh Ash oh fuck ahhhh aahhhh I'm cumming Master!"**

Delia has gone beyond the level of lust and pleasure.

" **Me** **too Delia me too oh fuck even after 6 years of constant fucking your pussy is still tight I love this tightness ahh fuck."** Ash increased the pace and the walls around his cock tightened which made him decrease his pace it was a sign that Delia was about to come.

" **I'm** **cumming Ash ! I'm cumming aahhhh"** with this both of them come together Ash collapsed on top of Delia to panting heavily.

"I **t** **was amazing Ash."** Delia said.

Both her and Ash's cum was dripping out of her pussy, she was about to stand up when suddenly Ash got up and made himself ready at her entrance once more and said

" **Who** **told you it was over bitch. I'm just getting ready."**

Soon enough Delia felt Ash's hard rod entering her again, she was not surprised seeing he was still hard although it did amazed her for first few years but then she grew used to it and she wouldn't have it any other way. Then both mom and son fucked each other for the whole day and night in all types of positions in every place possible in the house after all it was their last day in the house as tomorrow they will be going to attend PA so they spent their last day in their house having fun. Ash fucked every hole of Delia for as long as he could. After midnight the couple got exhausted and after giving good night kisses, both drifted to the dream world with a satisfied smile on their faces.

 ** _Author's Note_ : **Next chapter will be off to PA. All character will be reveled **probably.** I left a little cliffhanger there most of you must have realised it who that mysterious being is , if not don't worry you will find out. Also you must be wondering why Ash hates PL and connection between PL and TR. Well read to find out as there were many cilffhangers in the first chapter as it was to make you all attached to this. At last it was my first time writing a lemon so please pm me about how you felt and don't forget to review.Bye...


	3. Chapetr 3 Past, Present And Connections

**_Author's Note_ : **Hi guys! Thank you for your response. This chapter is where it all starts. It's going to be a long chapter. I'm going to introduce the important characters and their past a little bit. Also some secrets will be reaveled. So enjoy!

 **" Pokemon " -** Human Speech.

 ** _' Pokemon ' -_**. Thoughts / Telepathy.

" Pokemon "\- Pokemon Speech.

 **3\. PAST, PRESENT**

 **AND**

 **CONNECTIONS**

The Sun was up and the sunlight was falling on the beautiful sleeping face of Delia Ketchum who wore a million dollar smile while sleeping. She was starting to wake up due to the sunlight falling on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her handsome son sleeping on her melons. She still remembered how he told her that her boobs were so big and soft that it would be a waste if he didn't used them in each and every way possible. So he made them his personal pillow. She smiled remembering that and thought should she wake him up or not and decided on the latter and closed her eyes. Not long after this, Ash woke up and found her mother sleeping. He loved seeing her smile. He noticed that her nipple were hard and since he was feeling thirsty so decided to suck them. When he started sucking them Delia started moaning and said,

" **Quite** **naughty early in the morning, aren't you! Ashy.** "

Seeing her mother was awake all this time surprised him and he said,

" **So** **you were awake, huh."**

Suddenly there was a bright light in the room and Ash groaned knowing full well behind this and spoke,

" **Do you like seeing me naked this much huh, _old friend_."**

The above mentioned old friend started chuckling as well as blushed a little as she did liked seeing her friend naked but wouldn't admit it though. She said,

" **And** **why would you think that."**

Ash said,

" **Well it's 3rd time you have visited us and each time it was after I and Delia had a blast last night, am I wrong or am I...** **Hahahaha,** "

At this all three shared a good laugh and greeted each other. After this the old friend made a serious face signalling it was time for business talk.

" **So today is the day your revenge as well as fall of PL starts officially**."

She said to which Ash nodded as she continued,

" **So** **how are you going to start ?"**

" **Well** **bringing down the league is not a easy task and can't be accomplished alone so I need alleys who can help me and who also want the league and rocket to be destroyed and since PA will be full of people like gym leaders, elite fours, champions, trainers it will not be hard to find them with my aura powers and I can read their mind with my _pyschic_ powers to find out about their past. Even though it's wrong but it's need to be done to stop the evil.**"

Delia seeing the determined look on his face felt herself filled with proudness over how mature and strong her Ashy has became. She still remembered the day when Arceus visited them for the first time like it was just yesterday

 ** _FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO_ :**

When Ash turned 10 and after Delia confessed her love to her son they both had a great night. In the morning when both woke up, they both found a guest which they never could have guessed they would ever meet in their life. Yes they were visited by none other then the alpha pokemon the created of this world Arceus herself. She was amused by seeing their reactions. Delia had told Ash when he was little about all the stories of legendary pokemon and the alpha pokon Arceus so he knew about her but seeing her in front of him was something else. Delia had the same feelings. Arceus chuckled at their behaviour and greeted them. Their reply were funny.

" **Go-g-oogg--od** **m-mor-mornig** **Ar-A-Arceus**." Said Ash.

Delia got over her shock and greeted as well and made sure they were not dreaming or it was not someone playing prank on the ketchum's. Arceus ensured her it all was real and she really was standing in front of them. On this, Delia became quite suspicious as why would the alpha pokemon herself would visit them of all people. Noticing that Delia was suspicious, Arceus said,

" **There is nothing to be afraid of as I'm not here to harm you instead I'm here to ask for your help _CHOSEN ONE_." ** staring at Ash. On hearing those words Delia gasped as she has read about Arceus's chosen one who will save the world in some old relics and articles published the archeologists related magazine as she is quite intrested in history of this world but she was shocked to find out that _that_ chosen one is none other than her own son. She asked, " **But** **Ash is just a normal 10 year old boy, how can he be chosen one."**

Arceus knew it would take some time to explain every thing to the couple.

" **You** **see, Delia Ash is by no means an ordinary 10 year old boy and you are also not any normal 28 year old woman. You don't know Delia but your father was an _AURA GAURDIAN_ coming from the bloodline** **of the greatest Aura Gauradian ever born until now, SIR ARON and your mother's ancestors have received psychic powers from the legendary pokemon MEW to help man kind, so Ash has both Aura and psychic powers and even though you can't harness both of these to there full potential but you can learn the basic so as to protect yourself when required. Now Ash I assume Delia had already told you about her past** ,"

To which he nodded as Arceus continued, **"You now know how corrupt the league is and what type of person Charles Goodshow is."**

Again Ash nodded wondering where she was going as his blood started boiling on the mere mention of that bastards name and Delia had a look full of furry on the mention of his name.

Seeing the look of anger and hatred, Arceus knew that Ash would be the one to purify this world. So she continued,

" **Calm** **down Ash, you will get your revenge don't worry. I'm here today to give you these."**

She brought two pokemon eggs. One was pure black with red lining and the other was pure white with red lining.

" **Here the black one is a Lucario egg and the white one is a Gardevoir egg. Lucario will help you train your Aura powers while Gardevoir will help you train your psychic powers. Although both these are there final forms as Lucario evolve once to become Lucario from a Riolu while there are 3 evolutionary stages of Gardevoir."** Ash took the eggs from Arceus and at the instant he touched them both eggs glowed and cracked. Ash had to shield his eye for a moment and when the light died there were two small cute pokemon in Ash's lap. Both of them stretched their limbs making cute noise which brought smile on everyone's faces. One of them was pitch black with red on its chest, wrists, thighs and had spikes of silver color on his back hand and knees. He was riolu and the other was a pure white fairy type pokemon with red hair and coat covering her body. She was ralts. Ash smiled on looking at the two newborns who were going to become parts of his family. He pet them on their head earning shouts of satisfaction from both of them. He passed them to his mother and both of them then took notice of their surrounding and upon spotting Arceus they don't know why but thought that it was necessary to bow down to this pokemon. Upon seeing the young ones bowing down to her, she went near them and asked them to look at her. She said **, "You don't need to do this riolu and ralts. You both are very special as you both are going to be the first of many campanions of the chosen one so rise up."**

After hearing this, both newborn rose and looked at where Ash was standing who was called as chosen one. They both bow down to him and then again looked at Arceus as she continued.

" **You riolu, your duty is to train the chosen in every way possible about Aura and teach him how to master it fully while ralts you will teach him about psychic powers and how to control it. Yes you both are young so you both will also train alongside him and become strong together with him, understand."**

They both gave their names cry showing they understood. After this Arceus looked at Ash and Delia and told them that they will have 2 years to train and master both Aura and psychic powers and she will come back after two years to assign him his first task as chosen one. Arceus bid farewell to both humans and both newborns and vanished.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 ** _PRESENT_**

Delia smiled, relieving the past was a good thing as it brought good memories. She remembered that after that incident all Ash did was two things. In the morning he would train his pokemon and in the night he would fuck the shit out of her. Just remembering those hot steamy nights made her wet and she wanted nothing but to just jump on little Ash and have him fill her but she has to restrain herself as they were in front of the alpha pokemon.

She remembered how for the first year Ash just stayed at home and worked at increasing his Pokemons speed, stamina, power of their attack and no of moves they knew. Both of them would often have pokemon battles to sharpen their battling skills as Delia left Pokemon battling and training them after that incident and devoted her life to take care of Ash. But thanks to Ash she could once again be with her pokemon. Both riolu and ralts evolved into Lucario and Gardevoir in just 1 year of training at the ranch. During that 1 year he also caught a Pikachu who was eating the electric cables causing a power cut at the Ketchum Residency. He sure was a tough one as he didn't wanted to be kept inside a ball and didn't liked Ash at first but when Ash saved his life from the pack of wild spearows and fearows, he saw Ash in a different light and from then on both of them became so close that both shared a bond similar to that of between two brothers. He also caught a Charmander who now is the strongest Charizard ever. He was abandoned by his trainer and was left dying in the rain. If it wasn't for Ash he would have died. Then Ash also caught a treecko, a haunter, a froakie and a pidgeot and all of them evolved to their final form except pikachu who didn't wanted to evolve but then also he was the strongest pokemon of Ash even stronger than Lucario and Gardevoir even though the gap was very small but there was some gap which always surprised everyone as how such a cute little pokemon can be this strong. In the next year Ash travelled all around the world to learn about the world, it's people, pokemon, geography, condition in which they live, how much corrupt league was and to gather information on team rocket. But his most important task was to train his pokemon and himself both mentally and physically. She was surprised when Ash came back after 1 year of training. He become so much tall, muscular that at first she couldn't identify him but then upon coming close she didn't wasted a second and jumped on him and started kissing him all over his face to show him how much she missed him. He was then taller than her and she knew tonight was going to be amazing as now Ash was more stronger and muscular and added the fact that they were away from each other and didn't even talked for the last 2 months. On the next day of his 12th birthday after a night full of sceams, pounding, moans. Arceus came and was satisfied by the fact that Ash has mastered his both Aura and psychic powers and his pokemon were as strong as ever. During his training he also challenged all the legendaries and was able to defeat each and every one of them all over the world. The little mouse was invincible, even the lengendaries were surprised that they were beaten by a cute little mouse. Before the start of battle they would make fun of him saying he doesn't even stand a chance against them and after battle they had to apologies to the same cute little mouse. Ash had all of his pokemon battle each and every legendary pokemon except Arceus herself, so that they can become strong, on many occasions as long as he was in their respective region. In her 2nd visit, Arceus told Ash that he has to defeat team rocket as it's terror was increasing each and every second.

So for the next 4 years until he was supposed to start his pokemon journey he took out so many secret bases of team rocket all over the world on the basis of information he gathered during his travelling. He had to remain hidden as it was illegal for a 11 year old boy to travel with pokemon alone as the travelling age for new trainer was 16. Plus, since he didn't looked like a 11 year old boy, it saved him on so many occasions from trouble with Officer Jenny's.

Coming back to where we were,

Arceus looked around and asked the oblivious question,

" **Where** **are the Pokemon** **Ash ?"**

Ash replied, " **Well** **you see since yesterday was our last day here** ( said pointing towards himself and Delia ) **so I thought of having some privacy with my mom** ," said Ash kissing Delia on the forehead.

" **So** **you had planned all of this already. Then what about that punishment you mentioned ?"** Asked Delia surprised that Ash planned all this all along.

" **It** **was just a cover up to my planning** ," said Ash.

" **Yeah** **! I can see that you sure had some fun yesterday."** Said Arceus looking all over the messed up room.

On mentioning the condition the room was in, Delia looked away as her face was flushed red with embarrassment while Ash had a sheepish grin and was rubbing at the back of his head. Since it was their last day in this house they decided to go all out. They had already packed most of the stuff which they needed at PA so very few furniture was left. Ash fucked her at each and every possible place in the house in each and every way possible.

Arceus chuckled at antics of the couple and said, " **So** **have you contacted your allies and informed them what is your plan once you enroll in PA ?** "

On this Ash replied that no, he hasn't but will do as soon as possible.

Arceus said it's okay but don't forget to do it and with this she said,

" **Well I suppose it's time for me to depart. Take care Chosen One."**

With this she vanished in thin air with a bright glow of light making Ash and Delia look away.

" **So** **I suppose we should contact her and inform her and I bet she must be dying to see you Ashy."**

Delia said referring to one of their friend and her best friend and colleague in her field of work teasing Ash as she had a crush on Ash and according to Ash's reactions on mentioning her, she was sure Ash too liked her which led to her thinking about all the fun all three could have.

Ash was blushing as Delia teased him. He fight off the blush and searched for his xtransiver which he developed to make a call. Surprisingly he found it not more than after half an hour of searching given the condition the house was in. When he dialed the no, after 4 to 5 rings some one attended the call and shouted,

" **ASH** **! Oh my God ! Ash it's been so long you don't know how much I missed you Ash.** "

On the screen was the regional professor of Unova Region, Prof. Juniper. She is 20 year old, becoming the youngest regional professor in the history at the age of 18 beating the record of Delia as she become regional professor at the age of 19 after the birth of Ash. She had brown hair ties in a judo with a pen struck in them. She was looking very beautiful with green knee length skirt and white tight T-shirt which was hugging her upper body exceptionally. She was wearing a white lab coat so that she looked liked a professor. She has a perfect body for which any men would die with her C-cup breasts and round ass and pale skin she could give any men an instant boner just by her smile. But she had already has her eyes fixed on a certain raven haired Aura Gauradian.

On seeing the face of the professor and her boobs Ash's face became red and he got hard down there which didn't went unnoticed by Delia and she instantly formed a devious plan to annoy Juniper.

" **Hi** **Juniper! It's sure has been quite a few weeks since we last talked and I too missed you a loooo Ohh ahhh De-de-lia..** ," said Ash as suddenly Delia took his cock in her mouth and started licking and sucking it.

" **What** **happened Ash, are you alright."** Asked Juniper worried what happened to her Ash.

Actually Delia started giving Ash a blow job after seeing he got hard by looking at Juniper. She had two reasons to do this as she wanted to annoy Juniper since she too loved Ash but she can't feel him since both of them live far away while her senior Delia can feel Ash as much as she can and every time both of them would talk Delia would told her how great ash is in bed, how large is his cock, how she can't get enough of it making her shout at Delia and now was giving a blowjob to the man she loved in front of her. Juniper was beyond pissed at Delia as she now can see little Ash and she can't do any thing about it because she want to feel him inside her ravishing her pussy but they are oceans away. The only thing she can do is just watch how Delia pleasures Ash with her mouth.

" **You** **like it don't you Ashy,"** said Delia in between her blowjob.

 **"Yes** **! I love it. Yes, right there. You are so good ahhh,"** moaned Ash.

 **"ASH** Juniper shouted, her face was full of furry. If looks could kill, then Delia would have been dead by now.

 **"I'm right** **here if you have forgotten** ," she said with a little too sweet voice which scared the shit out of Ash. He for once knew that never I mean never ever in your life anger a woman because they can be as scary as hell.

 **"No** **! No! Juniper it's just that ahhh I ah I can't ohh con- ahhh -trol it ahh how Delia is ahhhh sh-s-she is just doing it to annoy you.** "

Ash said trying to calm her down.

 **"Oh** **! Is Juniper angry. Oh she can't feel and touch little Ash now can she. It must be pretty hard for you Juniper right."** Delia said jerking Ash off while looking at the screen with a sweet smile indicating her victory.

 **"I** **will get you for this Delia, you just wait and watch, and you Ash I- I, I will def-fi-definately suck your cock off."**

When she was scolding Delia her eyes sticked on little Ash and she can't move them away.

 **"I-i** **mean I will ahhh fuck you both. Delia stop it right now I can't take it anymore please.** "

At the same time Ash came all over her face and she cleaned both little Ash and her face and said, **"now it's done. Oh! don't cry Juniper we are meeting tomorrow so you can have him for yourself as much as you want. Ok now back to why we called you.** "

This got her attention as she whipped off her tears from her face and made a serious face.

Ash has just got his first release of the day and he was quite happy but seeing the serious look on both Delia and Juniper he knew it was time to discuss their plan.

 **"Sorry** **about that Juniper. So you see Arceus visited as and asked how are we gonna start our plan. So you both will be teachers of some subject so I can left interacting with teachers and finding about their opinions and making them agree to join us to some extent to you both seeing that teachers are gym leaders, champions, elite fours and professors.** "

Seeing both of them were listening to him carefully and seriously, he continued,

 **"Delia its** **very important for you as well, as you are going to reveal your full name and face to the pokemon world.** "

Delia is a world famous professor and researcher but she is known as Prof. D.K. and no one has ever saw her except Juniper. Ash is her assistant as well as junior professor.

 **"Yes** **Ash, I know and I'm looking forward to it."** replied Delia.

 **"Delia** **you can find about how they feel about PL and TR by your Aura powers and then tell me what you found. Our first mission is to gather as much as alleys as we can. This 1 year will determine our progress in our mission to destroy PL. As for team Rocket it is going quite smoothly. In the last 4 year I was able to destroy their 80% secret bases. Giovanni is trying something big this time and his target is PA. This year will be the last those three bastard will live. He will pay for what he did to my mother 17 years ago and after him it will be PL who's going to pay for their crimes.**

Just the mention of that bastards name brought fear inside Delia as she still hasn't gotten over what had happened 17 years ago. Seeing the fearful look on her face made both Ash and Juniper worried, Ash squeezed Delia's hand assuring her everything will be alright and kissed her on the forehead. Delia was glad he was with her, his just one smile could make her all worries fade away.

Juniper was smiling seeing the affectionate display in front of her and she was happy she was going to be with him and she was glad she chose to become Pokemon professor as because of this job she was able to meet him. She still remember how difficult it was for her to become a professor. She started working as the junior professor under the previous professor at the age of 16 as instead of going on a journey she chose to work as a professor. Her mentor Professor Ethane was a very kind man. He was always nice to others. The truth is Juniper was an orphanage and Prof Ethane was the one who adopted her from theorphanage. He was like a father to her so she wanted to help him in every way possible. But everything took a turn when she turned 18.

 ** _FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO_**

At that time Prof. Ethane had went to Kanto at the PL Head quarters to submit his annual report. But there he saw something he shouldn't have. He found out about the connection between Team Rocket and PL as he saw Charles and Giovanni talking. While he was trying to listen what they were talking about, the flower pot kept at the table fall down which startled both Charles and Giovanni. Ethane ran from there as fast as he can but he forgot there were cameras installed everywhere. But that doesn't matter to him anymore as what he heard was something he needed to tell to someone. It was very important news for that person. He ran out of the league headquarters, into the forest. There he called Juniper, she received the call and was happy to see it was from her adopted father but her smile turned to frown when she saw the look on professors face.

Worried she asked, **"Father are** **you okay**?"

He said, **"Yes** **I'm okay but it's not the time for this. Juniper you need to listen to me carefully. Today, I was going to meet with Charles in his office. When I reached outside his office I heard he was talking to someone. When I tried to take a peek, I saw he was talking to someone, I wasn't able to see his face as he was sitting with his back facing the door so I thought about waiting outside the room then suddenly I heard him mentioning about funding the secret project of team rocket.** "

 **"What** **are talking about, I didn't understood a single thing ?"** Juniper interrupted him.

 **"JUST** **LISTEN TO ME !** "

It was the first time he ever shouted at her.

 **"Sorry** **! Please let me finish. So as I was saying that they were talking about team rocket. Team rocket is a criminal organisation as you must be wandering what is team rocket. They do different kinds of work ranging from pokemon poaching, hunting, selling pokemon illegally, conducting experiments on pokemon and human alike to even killing people. So I was shocked as to why he was asking Charles to fund them. What I heard next was what shook me to my core. You remember the incident in Nimbasa City in which your parents died."**

He asked her to which she nodded as she was too afraid to ask any question as she doesn't know what was going on and why would he made her remember something so horrible.

 **"It** **wasn't an accident**." He said

 **"What** **are you saying ? It was all over the media that because of some leakage of flammable gas, an explosion occured which killed every one including my parents."**

It happened when she was just 5 year old. Her parents were good friend of professor so he adopted her from the orphanage.

 **"Yes** **, it was indeed all over the media. I too thought it was an accident. But what I heard today was what really happened. You know na that your parents were scientist working for the PL** ," she nodded as her parents were scientists for the league. She had a very bad feeling about where this all was going.

 **"Charles** **was talking to that stranger. He was addressing him as GIO. He asked what project it is this time. He replied that in the past 2 years because of that _BLUE BLADE_ I have lost 35 % of my secret bases and so many of my man have been killed by him. Charles said 'he can't take action against him publically as he had become a hero like figure besides you and I both are searching for him but there is no sign of him.'**

 **So Gio told him, 'do you remember that accident in Nimbasa City 13 years ago,' to which Charles nodded and said 'wasn't it at the lab which was working under PL but your secret project was being carried out illegally, the scientist were doing the experiments without the knowledge of what and for whom they were doing all these. Wasn't it a failure as Dr James found out about us and informed all the scientist there and we have to kill each and every one of them and burn the place down to remove all evidence against as and to make it look like an accident.'**

At this point Juniper had started crying, she was saying, **"They** **killed my parents, they liked both of them. Father, they didn't died in accident, they were killed. They were ki-k-killed b-by t-them.** "

 **"Calm** **down Juniper , Calm down."** He said tried to calm her down but it didn't had any effect on her as she continued crying.

 **"How** **can I calm down father. How can I. I just learned that my real parents were murdered and you are saying I need to calm down. They need to be punished. I will call the police. Yes I will tell them every thing. I will make sure they get what they deserved."** She went on and on. It was obvious she was broken.

 **"CALM** **DOWN JUN!"** Ethane shouted for the 2nd time in his life on her daughter. Although this did calm her down as she looked at her father.

 **"Listen Jun** **, this is very important. So listen carefully. I'm being chased by the security guards as Charles found out that I've heard them talking. So I'll probably won't make it back to Unnova.** "

 **"NO** **!NO NO! You can't leave me** **too**." She said fearing the worst might come true.

 **"So** **listen. Promise me you wouldn't tell a single soul about what I told you today. Promise me please."** He begged her.

 **"What** **are you saying I shouldn't tell a single soul about this. Shouldn't we inform police and media about this?"** She asked, surprised at her father's request.

 **"No** **! We can't do this. Because Team rocket is very big and dangerous organisation. If they found out you know some information which could go against them, then they will not hesitate to kill you. And besides you are not strong enough alone to stand against them. Plus Charles is also mixed in this so you definitely can't do any thing. Do you understand now, I don't want anything happening to you."** He explained her.

She started crying loudly over the fact that she was so help less that she couldn't do anything to provide justice to her dead parents. **"So** **what should I do. Tell me what should I do ahhhhh.** "

Ethane couldn't take it anymore. He knew he didn't have much time before he was caught and be killed. He needed to ensure her daughter's safety.

 **"Listen** **Jun, first of all become the regional professor. And don't do anything that would make you suspicious in eyes of Charles and Gio. Look for this BLUE BLADE as he seemed to be hunting down team rocket so he might help you and he must be aware that league is mixed with Team rocket. He is our only hope."** He told her.

 **"I** **will father I will. But please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone any more please father."** She begged him.

 **"I** **don't have any choice. They would catch me any time soon. I don't have much time left. Wouldn't you smile last time for your father, ha please."** He asked while also crying.

She smile even though it was a sad smile saying don't leave me, she smiled as it was her fathers last wish.

 **"I** **love you father and I will miss you.** "

She said crying.

 **"I** **love you too Jun. I will miss you too. So take care and don't act recklessly as you have to avenge your parents as well as me. So you have to be strong my child. I will always look after you. I and your parents are always with you Jun so don't worry, just find this BLUE BLADE and ask him for help. Good bye Jun I love you**."

With this he cut the phone. Jun started crying. She cried for the whole night as she had expected, there was breaking news everywhere stating that regional professor Ethane died in an accident. At that point she realized the power of Charles and Team Rocket as how they can turn any murder into an accident. She has to be carefully and she had to welcome those bastards with smile to avenge her parents. She know that if she messed up, now her fate would be same as her parents and she wouldn't be able to avenge her father and her real parents.

 ** _FLASHBACK END._**

 **"Jun** **, hey Jun! you there , are you listening.**

 **Are you okay?** "

Ash was getting worried as Jun hasn't replied him and she was also crying.

 **"JUN** **! JUN! ARE YOU LISTENING ? ARE YOU OKAY?"** He shouted which startled her at first but it did brought her back to reality.

 **"Sorry** **! it's just that when I saw you soothing Delia, it made me remember my parents and how they were killed."** She started crying at this point.

If Ash was there with her, he could have hugged her and clamed her down. But he was far away from her.

 **"It's** **okay Jun. Don't worry your parents must be feeling very proud as how strong you have become. You never let your emotions control you. You always kept your cool. You didn't let anyone thinks that you know everything about the dark side of PL. I am proud of you Jun. We all are. So please don't cry. Tears doesn't suit your beautiful face, you will smile for me, wouldn't you?"** Ash said making puppy eyed face which even Arceus too couldn't deny.

At this she started laughing. There was some thing about Ash which would make anyone happy just by being around him. His way of talking would always melt her heart. The more she talks to him the more she fall in love with him.

 **"You** **are quite a charmer don't you know Ash. How can I deny this face it's request. I really am glad I met you and fall in love with you. You are the best thing to happen to me in my whole life. I'm very proud to say this that Ash Ketchum I love you!** "

She poured her heart out to the boy she has been in love with for the past 1 and a half year.

She still remembered the day when Delia called her for the first time after her father's funeral. She was surprised to find out who the caller was as she has listened the name Prof. D K. a lot and the fact that she hasn't showed her face to anyone let alone her full name made her a mystery and every one wanted to solve this mystery but no one was able to, it was like she didn't even existed. But here she was calling her personally , she found it suspicious but even she wouldn't let an opportunity as big as this after all she might be the first person to ever talk to this mysterious person.

 **"So** **you are saying you are the famous Prof D.K. and you are calling me, the person who have never talked to anyone directly is talking to me."** Juniper enquired.

 **"Well** **yes! Is it wrong to call the relative of your colleague who just died in an accident and to congratulate and greet your new colleague?"** Delia asked.

 **"No** **it's not wrong it's just that I'm surprised that's all. Can I ask you one question?"** She replied.

 **"Well** **you can ask any question you want. It depends upon the question whether you'll receive an answer or not. So?"** Delia replied professionally.

 **"Who** **are you? Why are you hiding ?"** She asked the obvious question.

 **"Well** **I can't answer your question since I barely know you. If you want to know the answer to your questions you need to gain my trust and for that you need to become my friend. So what do you say, wanna be friends with me because for once we share mutual feelings, our goal in life is same."** She replied.

 **"What** **do you mean by same goal and mutual feelings. And yes I guess we can be friends."** She replied hesitantly.

 **"You** **will find out very soon my friend so don't worry about it. We both need each other's help to complete our goal. So good night. If you need to talk about anything I mean anything then you can contact me and don't even think about telling about this conservation to any one, it's for your own good.** " Delia replied and she hang up the call.

Juniper had a really bad feeling about this as she had a idea what common goal she was talking about, but the same thought made her nervous as how does she knew.

Well she just have to wait and see how things work and maybe, she is the right person indeed who could help her, only Arceus knows what the future holds.

After that night, Delia would call her very often , sometimes to discuss some research while sometimes for just some girls talk. They both became very good friends in just 2 months after all this is what Delia and Ash had planned.

It was time to play the final cards as Delia asked Juniper, **"Why** **do you hate** **Charles ?"**

This question was enough to make Juniper gasp for air. This question was the least she was expecting. She didn't know how to react. Her cover had been blown away by the mysterious woman who she had grown very close to.

 **"W-** **What do you m- mean by, why you hate Charles ?"** She asked trying to be as calm as possible.

 **"I** **knew it all along that you hate both PL and TR. It was clearly written in your eyes just how much you hate them. When I saw you for the first time during your father's funeral and the look you gave to Charles when he was invited to say few words for the late professor."** Delia told her much to her surprise.

 **"I** **don't know what are you talking about."** She replied recovering from the initial shock that her cover which she thought was perfect was blown away on the very first day.

 **"Do** **you consider me your friend or not?"** Delia asked in a very sweet and assuring voice.

 **"Of** **course I do. It's just that I - I , I don't know what to do."**

She confessed as she started crying. She can't hold it back anymore, she has reached her limit. She needed someone by her side, to say her that everything will be alright. She needed reassurance. Delia knew perfectly what she needed and she would do it after all she too is their victim. She asked her to connect the video call. At first she was surprised because it was the first time she has ever asked her to connect the video call. This means she is going to reveal herself to her which means she has earned her trust which made her quite happy. When their call connected, she was surprised to she a beautiful woman in her late thirties. So this woman right in front of her was Prof. D.K.

 **"Hello** **Juniper. I'm Delia Ketchum. You know me as Prof. D.K. I live in Kanto, outside the Pallet Town , place where live Prof. Oak. Although he doesn't have a slightest clue that I live so near to him. So Juniper care to explain me your condition."**

She asked as politely as possible.

Seeing her smile sure calm her down. She was like an angel to her. She was one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen. At that point she realized that she is the one who can save her from this nightmare. So she decided to trust her and tell her everything. She told her everything starting from the incident 13 years, how everyone thought it was an accidents, then how Prof. Ethane found out the truth and told her to look for Blue Blade and don't trust anyone related to league. To say that Delia was pissed off would be an understatement. She was beyond that level. If Charles would've been standing in front of her, she would've ripped his head off of his little body. Ash was hiding behind the wall, ever since the funeral when they first saw that look in her eyes they knew she must have gone through a lot but they didn't expected it to be this bad. Both of them have been planning as to how to convince her to join them but it seems as though she had already joined them. Ash thought it was the time to reveal himself so he went in front of the camera calling his mom. On hearing the new voice, both of them looked towards from where it was coming. Juniper's eyes fall on a raven haired boy who was looking like he was in his late teen seeing how tall and muscular he was. She blushed seeing his well developed body, since he was in only his boxer, she could saw his full body. But when her eyes met his warm, beautiful chocolate eyes, something triggered in her chest. She was mesmerized by his eyes. She was completely lost. Her heart started racing faster than a sceptile using quick attack. Her whole body started heating up. She was loosing control over her body. She was going crazy. Then suddenly she remembered her adopted fathers last words, **' _find someone you can rely on, you can trust and more importantly love._** '

At that moment she knew what she had to do. She found the person her father wanted her to find. She had found her love.

After that all three of them kept on becoming closure and closure. Delia would often tease her about her love towards Ash and would play with Ash and little Ash in front of her to make her horny and annoyed at the same time. They also told her about their past and connection between Team Rocket and Pokemon League.

Now after hearing the confession Ash shed a tear and said **, "You know I'm the world luckiest guy to have you both love me so much. I love both of you with my body, soul, my whole existence.** "

 **"Oh** **! Ashy, We both too love you with our whole existence."**

Both of them said together.

Suddenly the front door of there house swung open and in came a all too familiar cute little yellow mouse. After searching for his brother, he found him and shouted **, Pika,** and jumped on his shoulder nuzzling his cheeks with Ash's cheeks. Ash petted him on his head and rubbed under his chin making him squeel in delight.

 **"Did** **you enjoy your stay out buddy?"** Ash asked pikachu.

"Of course Ash it was fun with no one only 7 of us, we played, battled with each other and had a blast. What about you, did you mated with her?" said Pikachu although Juniper could only here him saying his name in different pattern.

On hearing the question Pikachu asked Ash's face turned red because of embarrassment and he said,

 **"Shut** **up Pikachu.** **Where are other's?"**

"Well Charizard and Secptile got into an argument as usual so they are settling thing through battle again. Lucario is referring the match while Gardevoir is waiting to heal their injuries. Pidgeot is flying in the sky God knows where. As for Gengar, he must have went to the city to play some pranks." He explained in detail, everyone sweat dropped at the mouse's antique behavior.

 **"I** **guess I should also be going as I need to leave early as Kanto is very far away from here. Bye Delia, Pikachu and Ash, love you all."** Juniper said.

Bye and love you too and take care was there answer and then the screen turned black. Delia told Ash that it's time that they should also get ready and prepare to leave for PA. Suddenly Ash's xtransiver started ringing and a no. showed on the screen. Ash knew very well who this no. belongs to so he picked up the call. The caller greeted them and blushed seeing Ash naked.

 **"How's** **it's going _009?"_** Ash asked the caller.

 **"It's** **going as planned Ash. He has assigned me to enroll in PA and make reports on trainers regarding how will they affect _their_ future plans as you planned." ** 009 replied.

 **"They** **didn't even realised they have been playing in my hands. They thinks it's their own plan but I'm the one who is planning and they are the pawns who are waiting to be crushed. So 009 we will meet you at PA**."

Ash said laughing. They bid farewell not before 009 teasing Ash a little by showing her cleavage and commenting about how large he has become down there.

Far away from Kanto region, in the beautiful region of Sinnoh, at Celestic Town, a certain blonde Champion is starting to wake up. She by no means is a morning person. She groaned when the sun rays fall on her beautiful face. She is none other than the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Shirona, 19 year old. It was just last year when she defeated the former champion and became the youngest champion any region ever had. She is like a goddess and her hour glass figure, her C-cup bouncy melons, her perfect ass which any men would want to squeeze and spank, her pink and delicious lips, her grey eyes, everything about her was perfect. She was a role model for thousands of young girls out there dreaming big. Every one thought her life was perfect, being a champion isn't that easy and to make it more difficult, she is a beautiful maiden standing on top in this men dominating world. Her life wasn't this easy. Her parents never loved her. They always loved her big sister who was perfect in everything she tried, on the other hand she wasn't good at anything other than pokemon. Her parents would always love her sister, brought gifts only for her, would never scold her. They never gifted her anything. They would always told her to be like her sister and should be ashamed at herself for being pathetic and loser. The only person who ever loved her was her grandma, so she left her parents house at the age of 10 to live with her grandma. Their she lived for 6 years till she started her journey to become the most powerful trainer to show her parents that they were wrong. Since her grandma was a archeologist, she also became interested in ancient ruins, old civilisations, pokemon fossils etc.

After becoming a Pokemon trainer, she never felt alone, as she always had her pokemon by her side. Her starter pokemon was a gible, who now a garchomp, is probably one of the strongest pokemon in the world except legendaries.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready to head to Kanto as she has been assigned the role of teacher at PA. She doesn't wanted to go as she had so much going on in her life. For example, she still hasn't found any clue about Blue Blade. It's been 2 years ever since her fateful encounter with Blue Blade. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 ** _FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO_**

A certain blonde haired girl can be seen travelling in the streets of Veilstone City. She just arrived here to challenge the gym to earn her 5th gym badge. It has been 1 year since she started her journey. She decided to take it easy and slow and train her pokemon to be the best so she decided to enter the completion after 2 years of training and winning badges.

While crossing an electronics store, something caught her eye. It was showing a news channel which was live broadcasting a building which was half destroyed, half burned. There were corpses everywhere and those who were alive were so terrified to speak. The headline was showing,

 ** _"Another_** ** _Team Rocket Base has been destroyed. Several of their grunts were murdered while very few are alive. Victims say that it was Blue Blade who annihilated the base full of hundreds of men single handedly. Who is this Blue Blade? Is he a for or a friend?_**

 ** _Well reports says that he is only targeting Team Rocket. Everyone knows that it's a criminal organiAon whose origin is said to be in Kanto._** ** _That's it for today's show. Please be careful on your way to home._** "

With the the ancher bid farewell and they showed an image of man wearing black and blue clothes and was carrying a sword. He was said to be the rumoured Blue Blade according to the victims who killed hundreds of their men alone.

It's not the first time she had heard about him. Even before she started her journey, she heard through her grandma that some one was targeting team rocket. Team Rocket had spreads it's terror across all the regions except Kalos as it was very far away. PL also didn't had much control over there. Unnova was also least affected by Team Rocket as there were no reports showing involvement of Team Rocket.

She still wondered how a single man could fight against hundred of men and win. She didn't believed in any of these rumours.

Well she was going to see it for herself if it's true or not.

 ** _WARNING_** ** _: ATTEMPT TO RAPE AND MURDER SCENE_**

Since she was lost in thoughts, she didn't know where she was going. She had entered adark abandoned street she never knew existed before as she had visited this city before several times. Curiosity got better of her and she decided to explore it not knowing she is getting herself involved in something big. After about 5 min of searching, she heard noise coming from inside a gate. Some one was talking. She thought who could live in a place like this. Suddenly she realized that it could be some secret base of criminals or maybe it could be team rockets secret base.

She decided to investigate it a bit and maybe find some evidence to report.

She was searching the place slowly and silently, she was so much into it that she didn't noticed two team rockets agents standing behind her waiting to abduct the trespasser. Feeling something was off, she turned was and gasped reliazing she has been caught and before she could call out her pokemon, one of them slapped her on her left cheek so hard that she fell on the ground. Her left cheek was bright red and burning. She started crying begging to forgive her. They took her pokeballs from her and threw them away so that she couldn't use them. One of them spoke,

 **"Looks** **like we have caught a big fish here. She sure has one sexy figure. I can't wait to mess up her body.** "

 **"You** **got that right. It has been so long since we last caught someone as amazing as she and fucked her."** Second one replied eyeing Cynthia top to bottom.

Cynthia was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She didn't thought of a situation like this at all when she started searching. She thought it would be piece of cake. But she was all wrong. Here she was lying on the ground crying while watching the monsters standing in front of her as they eyed her lustfully. She tried to cover her breast but one of the guard kicked her in the stomach making her spit some blood.

 **"Scream** **you bitch! I want to hear you struggle while we have our way with you. Hahaha. These clothes doesnt suit you, let us get rid of them for you."** The one who kicked we said and started moving towards to take off her clothes.

 **"NO** **! NO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS BASE. PLEASE LET ME GO. I BEG YOU. PLEASE! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"** She started screaming, crying and begged to let her go. Seeing it had no effects on them, she shouted for help thinking someone might hear her voice and come to help.

 **"Scream** **all you want but no one is going to save you because it's just 3 of us, wait not three but 9 of us. Joby, go and call the other 6 and tell them we have caught a fish full of meat. If they want their share then hurry otherwise I'll have her for myself.** "

She gasped hearing that there were more 6 of them. The said Joby left to call the others, she thought it's her only chance to escape. Fighting against the pain she got up and tried to run but before she could she was caught by the grunt and he pulled her closer to himself and said,

 **"Where** **are you running? You are the guest of honour today."** He slapped her again and ripped the arms of the coat she was wearing.

 **"You** **sure have beautiful skin."** He said licking behind her neck making her scream and struggle to free. Cynthia didn't know why this was happening to her. What has she done wrong to get such a punishment. She prayed to God that it all would just be a nightmare and every thing will be alright when she woke up but the pain and the disgusted feeling she felt when he licked her neck brought her back to reality and made her almost puke. He ripped her jacket off of her with her red coloured top leaving her only in her black bra and now was staring at her boobs licking his lips and said,

 **"You** **have the best figure I've ever seen,"** while taking off his shirt. Cynthia was now trembling with fear. She had covered her chest with her hands and now was moving backwards away from him and suddenly she touched the wall. At that point she realized she now has no where to run. At this point she has completely broken down. She fell on the floor and closed her eyes. Only thing she could hear was the creepy laughter of the man no, of the monster who was going to destroy her life. She thought, **_This is it.Is this how I'm going to die! Well, what I'm going to suffer is worse than death. So I should just die rather than being humiliated by this monster._ '**

She waited, waited and waited but nothing happened. She started wandering why didn't he attacked her again. What happened, is she safe now. There was only one way to find out. She opened her eyes and what she saw would terrify her for several nights if she could survive this horrible night. The monster who was attacking her just a while ago, now stood in front of her with his head off of his body on the ground and his lifeless body suddenly fell on the ground showing her saviour who was covered in black and blue clothes. The only thing visible was his blue cold eyes which were seemed like they were looking straight into her. She recognized the eyes from the news she saw earlier. This means this person with a katana was Blue Blade. At first she didn't believed how a single man was able to kill and destroys all those bases and team rockets members. But seeing how he killed her kidnapper without even making any noise made her believed that he did killed all those rokect grunts. She didn't know for how long she has been staring at him, that she didn't noticed he came closer to her. He asked her,

 **"Are** **you alright? Did he do anything to** **you?** "

Seeing how worried he sounded and she did saw concern in his cold blue eyes. She suddenly started crying out loud and throw herself at him and hugged him pretty hard surprising her saviour. He knows that it was too much for her to handle as she was almost raped by that bastard. He hugged her back and tried to console her,

 **"Shhh** **! It's all right. Now I'm here. No one will harm you again. You are safe.** "

He petted her on her back and ran his hand through her hair making her hum and stop crying. She looked at his face and asked,

 **"Who** **are you?** "

 **"I'm** **Blue Blade."** He replied.

 **"Boss** **we all are here where are y- ?"** Jody came back with all 6 of the other grunts and he didn't expected to saw what he saw. His boss was lying on the ground beheaded and the blonde beauty with which they were supposed to have time of their life was hugging a man in Black and blue clothes. He shouted, **"BOSS** **! BOSS! WHO DID THIS? WHO KILLED HIM? YOU OVER THERE, WHO ARE YOU?** "

Blue Blade released the now a little scared Cynthia and told her to wait here.

 **"I'll** **will be right back, Ok!"** He asked her to which she nodded and he stood up and faced the 7 rocket grunts who became frightened by the soul piercing icy cold gaze the stranger in front of them was giving. He was looking like he was 15 - 16 years old. Suddenly one of the grunts shouted, **"ITS** **HIM. ITS THE BLUE BLADE. THE ONE WHO HAS 100 MILLION PRIZE ON HIM IN THE TEAM ROCKET.** "

 **"So** **he is the rumoured Blue Blade who single handedly annihilated 10% of our bases in the last one year. Seems to like they all were just rumours as he is just a 16 year old baby. Hahahaha-ahhhhhhhhh** ,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as BB sliced his sword at him and said,

 **"You** **are wrong, I'm not 16 year old but 14 year old boy but for you 6, I'm God."**

With this he killed all of them in no more than a second. They all including Cynthia were shocked to learn that he was just 14 year old. Some were sliced in half while some were beheaded. It wasn't a pretty scene to witness. After killing them, he said,

 **"You** **know who I hate the most in this world, it's those who didnt respect a girl, a woman."**

After this he went over to Cynthia and took off his coat and wrapped it around her. During this, the piece of clothe wrapped around his face fell down but he instantly re-wrapped it around his face. Unknown to him Cynthia has shown his face in that instant, and boy he was so so handsome and she started blushing and felt her heart twitching and her body temperature increasing. It was a very new yet strange feeling for her. She recovered from this and got up when he offered his hand for her to get up and said,

 **"Thank** **you for saving my life."**

 **"Nah** **, it was my job to finish those guys. But still how did you end up here? Well it doesn't matter since everythings fine in the end. But I must say you sure have been through so much in just one evening. Remember that this world is not as safe as it seem. Never let your guard down as I won't be able to save you every time. By the way, what is your name?"** He asked her.

 **"Oh** **, my bad. I'm Cynthia, Cynthia Shirona.** "

She replied.

 **"Wait** **! Did you just said Shirona?"** Heasked.

 **"Yes** **! Why, is there any problem?"** She asked wandering why did he asked that.

 **"Are** **you by any chance related to Prof. Shirona?"** He asked.

 **"Oh** **Yes, actually I'm her granddaughter.** **So you know her?** " She asked raising an eyebrow.

 **"Who** **wouldn't know her, she is world famous for her research on Pokemon history."** He replied stating the obvious.

 **"Well** **I've already contacted Officer Jenny so she would be here any moment so I suggest you may wait outside for them."** He told her and she nodded and said that she will be okay as he asked her that would she able to manage herself. With this he was about to leave but Cynthia had other plans. **"Wait** She told him and when he turned towards her, she pulled the mask off of his face and kissed him on his lips. At first he was surprised but soon he gave in and started kissing back. After about 2 minutes, they both pulled back and gasped for air.

 **"That** **was amazing!"** She exclaimed.

 **"It** **sure was."** He replied.

 **"Well** **I'll see you soon Cynthia. Bye, take care."** He said as he was suddenly surrounded by bright light and then he vanished in mid air. At first, she couldn't believe what just happened. How could a human can vanish in thin air. Then she realised that he must have had used a psychic Pokemon to teleport him.

After a few minutes, as he said officer Jenny with a dozen of police officer and half a dozen ambulance arrived there and she went over to her and explained her every thing to which she nodded and told one of her officer to escort her to her staying place after the doctor is done with her treatment.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** ** _END_**

That day started as the worst day of her life and ended as the best day of her life.

Just remembering about him made her body to heat up and she started feeling horny as her lest hand started rubbing her pussy from above her black panty and she moaned and said,

 **"Where** **are you Blue Blade? I'm dying to meet you and this time I wouldn't let you go I promise.** "

With this she pleasured herself for 10 to 15 min and after a fantastic orgasms she cleaned herself , took a bath, got ready , gathered her luggage and locked her house and for the airport not knowing that her biggest wish was about to come true.

Coming back to Kanto, we arrive at the biggest city of Kanto and one of the most developed cities in the world, Saffron city.

It is full of shopping complexes, big companies, nice and clean road, it has everything one can find in a big city. In this middle of the city was Kanto's largest company which was also one of the biggest company in the world. It is Silph Co., the company which specializes in manufacturing anything related to pokemon, from every type of pokeballs to each and every type of potions. Sleeping bags and travelling materials for trainers are also manufactured here. Although it wasn't this big several years ago. In the recent years, it's market value has increased 50 times. On the top floor, we found the owner of the company, _or so every one thought,_ arguing with a girl with black hair who seems to be 16 year old over the video phone. Mr. Silph shouted,

 **"Your** **are going to attend PA no matter what and it's my final decision. Do you understand, Gisselle!** "

 **"But** **dad what about my friends back at Poketech Academy?** "

Now known as Gisselle, daughter of Mr. Silph, reasoned back.

 **"Don't** **worry, you are going to make new one."** Her dad replied back.

 **"Why** **are you so hung up on sending me to PA?"** She asked feeling annoyed.

 **"Well** **, you will find out very soon my child and believe me, it's for the best."** He told her.

 **"It** **better be something very good, Dad.** "

 **"Yes** **it indeed is a very good reason and besides, your luggage is already packed and is waiting for you in the car."** He told, smiling.

 **"You** **didn't do it, did you ?"** She asked, terrified at the fact that her dad had already packed her luggage without her knowledge.

" **Don't** **worry dear, it has everything you will be needed at the academy."** Her dad assured her.

" **Ok** **dad, I believe you. So I guess I should be going now, bye dad, love you."** She said and disconnected the call before her father could reply.

" **Well** **that went more smoothly than I thought it would."** He said releasing sigh of relief as he thought how much surprised she would be after finding out the true purpose of her being send to study at PA.

At the outskirts of city lies the Pokemon gym where every trainer aiming to win the Pokemon League Championship come to challenge the gym and won their respective badges as a proof showing their victory over the gym leader.This gym is said to be the toughest gym among all the gyms located in Kanto as it can be seen by the lowest winning ratio of trainers who challenged this gym. It became more difficult to win this gym's badge ever since Sabrina Natsume, the only daughter of the previous gym leader, became the new gym leader 3 months ago.In those 3 months, 6 trainers challenged the gym they lost the battle in an instant. No one knew what happened but before they realised the battle was already over. Her father gave her the position of gym leader as gift for her 18th birthday. Sabrina is a 18 year old beautiful girl with long purple hair. She have C-cup round beautiful tits which could give anyone a boner. Her firm, round and small ass cheeks were a bonus to her looking figure. She could be seen sitting on the chair inside the gym. Her eyes were closed and she was thinking about something. ' ** _Today_** _ **is the day. I need to get to PA to find out the reason behind all those vision and who is that boy.'** _ She thought with a blush. She remembered what happened 3 months ago, on the night of her birthday and how it changed her whole life and how a single vision of a certain someone made her feel emotions again, made her alive again. You see, She is know to be emotionless. Everyone in Saffron city knew her as someone who doesn't have any kind of emotion. Also everyone is sacred of her because of her psychic powers which are said to be on par with some of the most powerful psychic Pokemon.

There is a reason behind Sabrina being emotionless. You see, when she was still a child, she was very energetic, happy, cheerful. But when she found out about her powers, everything changed. People started thinking she was a monster and became frightened of her. Her friend also would call her mean names and stopped playing with her. Every one became so cruel to her that she reached her limit and her powers made her shut every emotion she has deep inside her heart.

Her mother passed away when she was just 4 year old and her father being always busy and drunk at the loss of his wife didn't help her either. So she hated her father, her inner self told her to hate the man who didn't cared for her when she needed it the most. But all this started to change ever since her 18th birthday. As on that night she saw a dream, It wasn't a dream technically, it was more like a vision, a vision of a young boy with raven hair standing on top of a cliff with a pikachu on his left shoulder. He was facing towards a very large building on which was written, POKEMON ACADEMY. She couldn't saw his face but seeing him made her felt something she didn't felt in ages. What was that feeling again? Safety, happiness, relief or was it love? She didn't know what was it but she did know that he can change her life. Suddenly she woke up and said,

" **What** **was that? And who was that boy? And why was he standing in in front of the PA campus? What is it that I'm feeling? What is happening to me? Ahhhhh."**

She shouted to herself. She didn't know what all these meant but she need to find the answers and there is only one way to do that. She need to accept the invitation PL send her to. You see, PL wanted her to teach psychology to the students at the academy and how to read and understand what their opponent is trying to do in a battle. But she refused it saying she didn't wanted to do anything related to a crowdy place as she was not good with people and she didn't wanted to interact with them.So she told her father to tell them she wouldn't do it but now here she is deciding to accept the job as a teacher at the academy just because she saw a vision of a very handsome, charming, muscular gahhhh, ' _ **stop it Sabrina, what are you thinking? You don't even know who is this boy, yet you are imagining about him in a way you thought you wouldn't even think about someone in that way. Just what happened to the emotionless Sabrina? Who are you? Ahhh! I guess I should sleep for now and talk to Dad about that job.'** _ After this she went back to sleep. In the morning, when her dad came to wake her up he was surprised to see her daughter smiling for the first time in like 13 years. He was beyond happy. Just how did it happen, he didn't know and he didn't cared either. The only thing he cared for was the person sleeping in front of him. He was stupid back then when his wife died as he thought if he could make himself busy in gym and work, he could get over the loss of his beloved wife but he forgot about his daughter, he ignored her. It was no wonder that she hates him. But he promised himself that he will not leave her alone no matter how much she hates him.

He woke her up and wanted to told her to rethink over her decision of rejecting the job league offered but was surprised to see that when she woke up and saw him, the first thing she did was to ask that if the job offer is still available or not and when he said yes it indeed is available, she gave him the biggest smile she could muster and jumped at him and hugged him so tight that it caught him off gaurd and he fell on the floor on his back and groaned. Seeing she made both of them fell on the ground, she laughed sheepishly and asked for forgiveness. Her father didn't believe his eyes. His thoughts were running fast. Who is the person in front of him? She definitely wasn't his daughter. He asked,

" **Who** **are you? What have you done to my daughter? Tell me where is she?** "

He asked her.

" **Relax** **dad I'm Sabrina. Who in there right mind could harm me? Besides what's with this look?"** She asked laughing.

" **N-no** **i-i-its just that you are showing emotions, laughing, looking carefree. You even hugged me."** He explained.

Sabrina gasped, realising what her father said was indeed true as she was laughing at her father's bewildered expression, heck she even hugged him after hearing that the job offer was still available. She didn't know just what had happened to her in a single night to change her this much. Just who is that boy and how could just a single vision of him could change her completely. She didn't want to think about what will happen if she really met that boy and she knew she is gonna meet with this dreamy boy very soon. She blushed thinking about him and tried to shook it off before anyone notices but her father noticed it and started thinking, ' _ **what had happened to my daughter in just one night, it's not like I'm complaining, infect I'm happy. Could it be, no no it couldn't be, it's too early for her to meet him but seeing that look on her face means she must have had a vision about him, does this means it is already the time for him to rise. Oh, I see, PA must be the platform set by him to announce his arrival. That bastard, well he made my daughter cry, I'll definitely kick his ass. I guess Arceus , you are now finally starting to play you cards.'** _ The voice of her daughter brought him back to reality.

" **So** **dad where is that form?** " She asked.

" **Ahh** **, about it, you see I've already filled it and sent it back to League headquarters, so** ,"

he closed his eyes expecting her daughter to be angry at him and turn him into a doll but instead he heard her sigh and,

" **You** **are too much dad, but anyway you did take the best action of your life because it is very important for me to attend the PA because there are so many questions for which I needed the answers and I've a feeling PA might be the place."**

She said.

" **Well** **as long as you are happy, I'm happy."** Her dad replied and hugged her.

In te last 3 months she frequently had different visions of the same boy. She was growing impatient to meet him after every visions. It was clear that she was in love with this young man. Everyone in the gym was shocked to see her laughing , talking like a normal teenager. They soon overcame their shocks and befriended her.

" **Today** **is the day, huh. I should probably get ready and leave in about 2 hour to reach there in time. I will definitely find you my angel, and when I'll meet you I'll do each and every kind of ki things with you, you better be prepared for what you are going to get."**

She blushed thinking all the dirty things she will do with her angel. With this she went to her room to get ready to leave for the PA.

In the far away region of love and fashion, also called Kalos region, in a small town called Vaniville Town, similar to Pallet Town, lives a certain honey blonde, Serena Yovene, 16 year old, who was getting ready to leave for the airport to attend PA. While looking in the mirror, she said,

" **Please be there Ash, I want to really be reunited with you. you don't know how difficult the last 9 years were for me. There wasn't a day when I didn't had thoughts of you, my every dream was about you. So I just hope that you are there.** "

She clutched the blue and white coloured handkerchief in her right hand and brought it near her heart and then she packed her stuff and started to head out.

Coming back to Kanto, we find ourself back in the town where it all started, Pallet Town, in the middle of the town live a brunette, Leaf Green, 15 year old, who was also getting ready to head out for PA , suddenly a voice which sounded of a women in her late thirties or starting forties,

" **Leaf darling, hurry or you'll be late.** "

" **Coming** **right away Mom** ," she shouted back. She stared at herself in the mirror and said, " **Perfect** **, now I'm be ready to meet you again, Ash and this time I won't let you go."** With this she went downstairs and left with her family to enroll her at PA.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE :_**

Well guys please tell me how was the chapter and did you liked the Past, present and connections of our trainers. I also have a good news for you. I'm going to upload the list of girls who will be part of the harem very soon so please tell me about your thought of harem after reading that, you would be surprised by seeing the list of girls who will be part of the harem. So see you soon!


	4. Author's Note : Harem Update

**_A/N :_** **Hi guys! I am updating this chapter again because of some reviews I received. Also I forgot to add an important character. I also renamed the story because someone told me that there is another fic by this name and it could create misunderstanding. So I changed the name. So please tell me how do you like the new title.**

 **This not a chapter but an update about how many girls are going to be part of the harem and who will be they and their age. It will be a very large harem and don't worry I am not adding them just because I like them and will do alots of lemons. There is proper reason for all of them being in the harem and there will be no meaningless sex scene, so don't worry and there will be lemons but they all will be part of the plot. Also there can be some m rated scene between Ash and some girls who are not a part of the harem, so don't worry.** **I will update about other characters and their age after the next chapter. Don't want to spoil the surprise now do we!**

Harem - Age

1.Delia. - 34 years

2.Juniper. - 20 years

3.Cynthia. - 19 years

4.Sabrina. - 18 years

5.Gisselle. - 16 years

6.Leaf. - 15 years

7.Serena. - 16 years

8.Viola. - 17 years

9.Clair. - 18 years

10.Jasmine. - 19 years

11.Diantha. - 22 years

12.Domino. - 16 years

13.Hilda. - 16 years

14.Zoey. - 15 years

15.Solidad. - 17 years

16.Queen Illene. - 18 years

17\. Mary Jenny. - 16 years

18\. Rose Joy. - 16 years

 **So review or PM me about your thoughts on this. The next chapter will be updated probably in the first week of June as I've to prepare for college entrance exam which is on 30th May, so guys please wish me luck and sorry for not being able to update. And don't worry, I've read the reviews and I'll keep that in mind in the next chapters. Also I've updated the 1st and 2nd chapters again after doing corrections and changes, so please read it. So till then, take care and bye!**


	5. Sorry Guys!

**A** ** _/N_**

 **Hi guys! So** **sorry. I really am sorry. I know it has been 2 months since I last updated. But so many things happened during those 2 months. Initially I was planning to update in the first week of June. But I got my result at the end of May and because of my stupidity, I scored very low according to myself. So I got depressed, and stopped writing. To make my mind clear, I started reading light novel. It really helped my and it was a great experience. I got addicted to online light novel. After that I went on vacation for 15 or 17 days and who the hell write stories on vacation. I don't write. And when I came back on 4 July, I found out that internet has been turned off in my city because police encountered a gangster and his supporters and relatives and same caste person made it a huge issue and demanded thorough investigation of the encounter as according to them, it was an illegal encounter. So the internet was off for 15 days. Believe me, these 15 days were the hardest days of my life. So in these 15 days, I started writing again, and there is a good news. The next chapter is almost complete. It will be updated before Sunday. So guys, again sorry for late update and thank you for keeping patience. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and continue commenting about the story. Feel free to share your reviews. I am all ears. Again sorry!**


	6. 4 Pokemon Academy - 1st Step

A/N : Sorry for the wait guys. I know I've kept you waiting for so long. College life is really hectic. I'll try my best to update the story as fast as possible.

And recently, I've got a lot of criticism on this story. I'll try my best to not disappoint you all. Also, this story finally got 100 followers and I really am happy. Thank you guys for your support. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Please feel free to share your views. After all your reviews only will make me a better writter. All those who criticised this story please read this chapter and tell me if I did something wrong again after all I'm just a newbie.

Also, the harem is this big not because I want to pair Ash with each and every girl I like. It really has a deep meaning. I don't want to clear the suspense but I can tell you that this story is not as simple as some betrayal fics where Ash go to exile for few years and then he comes back to participate in a competition and there he just sleep with all the girls he could. And let me tell you the secret, this list of harem which I posted is not the limit of the girls Ash will have relation. So just keep reading the book and you will find out what I mean in this chapter a little bit.

The only thing which I can ensure you all is that this is not your regular Pokemon fanfic, it is a very unique and different type of a story and you all are gonna love it. It will have each and every type of scene, moment, feelings. So here's the next chapter. In this chapter, our hero and everyone else will be attending PA. So finally the wait will be over.

" Pokemon " - Human Speech.

' Pokemon ' -. Thoughts / Telepathy.

" Pokemon "- Pokemon Speech.

4\. Pokemon Academy

1st

Step

Ash and Delia both left there house to attend PA after getting ready. Ash was wearing a blue jeans ( similar to his Kalos's dress ) with white T - shirt, which had a pokeball symbol ( same as the one on his cap ), with red sports shoes and black fingerless gloves. He wasn't wearing any cap and his unruly hair were kept free to dance in the wind. He was looking really handsome and mature. Delia was wearing a black jeans with red top Wich had half slvees. The jeans was tight as it was giving her ass a perfect shape. She was looking so gorgeous, sexy and pretty that Ash thought just to push her down and enjoy. He was in a trance for a few seconds, his mind went blank. If it wasn't for Pikachu giving him a tasty a morning thunderbolt, he would've been stayed like that for quite some time. After kissing her and seizing her whole body with his wolfy hands, he called out his Charizard and both of them got on him and asked him to take them to the bottom of the Mt. Silver at the border of Kanto and Jhoto. Ash already told Gardevoir to bring their luggage to the forest near the PA, as he wanted to enjoy the romantic ride with Delia alone. Even though she was reluctant but decided to fulfil his wish as he was giving her his famous puppy eye expression, which she can't deny. So she already teleported to the designated location. After she left, Ash carried Delia bridal style and jumped on the back of Charizard carrying her and they took off for PA. It was a lovely experience for both of them. They both enjoyed the morning breeze brush through their hair. Both of them hold each other closely to warm each other as the wind was slightly cold. Every now and then Ash would grope her melons, play with them, kiss her neck and ear lobe making her moan like crazy. They both enjoyed the ride very much. Even though the distance between their home and PA was so much, but with the speed of Charizard, it wasn't much. The distance which generally required 2 to 3 days of time to travel, that too if someone is using their fastest Pokemon to fly them non stop, only took 3 and half hours for Ash and company to arrive at their designated location.

When they reached their destination, they were amazed to see the view. Although they were still in the forest, but they can clearly see the PA in front of them. In front of them was the most beautiful mountain and at the bottom of it was located the Pokemon Academy. It was as big as Saffron City. There were colourful tall building, a stadium for tournaments. In the center was the main building which comprised of the office of Charles Goodshow and all the classes where all the trainers will attend their lectures. The classes were very big with a capacity to hold 50 or more students. The dorms for both boys and girls were separated and were located in the west corner. The dorms for teachers and staff members were located in the east corner. Teachers and staff members were given different room which were capable to provide shelter for maximum 3 persons, if someone wanted to bring their family member, they can bring them and can stay together. There was also training rooms where trainers can train their Pokemon. The area just below the mountain and at the back of the academy was secured for wild Pokemon collected from every region. It was prepared in a way that it can suit each type of Pokemon. It was divided in different zones on the basis of level of Pokemon kept there. Trainers would be given ID cards which will also work as entry pass when they wants to go and catch some wild Pokemon or train their Pokemon in the wild, they need to first scan their ID cards which contain information about their level and in which zone they are allowed to enter.

There are total 10 zones in which the difficulty and danger level increases from Zone 1 to Zone 10. Zone 10 is the most difficult one as only Champion level train can enter it. Trainers can battle other trainers to earn points which will help them in upgrading themselves. All trainers will start from level 0 and will have clearance to Zone 1. The more a trainer wins, the more he/she will gain points. If a trainer beat another train whose has more points than him/her, then the trainer will receive double points. Amount of points will also depend upon how much Pokemon the winner have at the end of the battle who weren't knocked out. If the battle is one on one, then it will depend upon the time duration. If someone finishes the battle with one hit KO, then the trainer will receive double points. Trainers can also challenge the teachers after reaching certain levels. There will be different levels for different teachers as some teachers will be gym leaders, some will be elite fours and champions. So a trainer can challenge different teachers at different levels. If a teacher find someone worthy, then they can challenge that trainer to find out how much talent that trainer have.

There are different training areas for trainers, coordinaters, performers to hone their skills and interact with their Pokemon. Everyone is allowed to keep one Pokemon with them during classes. There will be all types of classes ranging from Pokemon history to psychology, how to train your Pokemon to how to keep them healthy. There is also a huge cafeteria which contain all the famous food from all the regions so that everyone can enjoy their food. The dorms are also first class. In one room, 2 trainers will live together. Pairing will be done randomly. No one is allowed to change their room.

The teachers are selected in such a way that they cover all types of Pokemon. Each and everyone of them is specialised in one or two types of Pokemon. Gym leaders who are selected to teach at the PA are best in their respective type. Same goes for elite fours. There are minimum two teachers of same type so as to reduce the burden on the teachers as the no. of students who are going to enroll will be very high. Anyone who is 14 years old or older than 14 can enroll in the one year program at the academy. There is also an auditorium capable of holding 500 students. There will be almost 450 students enrolling for the first year. Those who will pass the one year program with A or higher grade will be given some special privileges. For example, the trainers who got A or higher grade can directly participate in the Pokemon Championship i. e. they don't need to travel the region and challenge the gym to collect eight badges. They will have the right to directly take part in the Championship. Similarly, coordinaters can take part in the Grand Festival without the need to have 5 ribbons. Performers can also directly take part in the Master Class.

The points system will be updated every week and will be displayed at the notice board. There will be special rewards for the table toppers. So the competition will be pretty high. There is also a mini Pokemon Centre in East corner near the residency of teachers where trainers can go to heal their Pokemon. 3 to 4 Nurse Joy will be available 24 hrs. Officer Jenny will also be present their to ensure security. This academy will not only train trainers, coordinaters etc, but there will also be some special classes where youngsters who want to become Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny will receive training. Young Joy and Jenny will work under Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny to learn from them. They can also attend classes in which they are interested. The classes are very Hi-Tech as latest technology will be used to educate students.

The wild Pokemon at the academy comprises of each and every species of Pokemon someone can find. As we move from Zone 1 to a higher zone, the wild Pokemon also becomes strong and dangerous. So proper security measures have been taken to avoid any accident or casualties. The ID card is a multifunction device. It is similar to a smart phone in appearance, the ID of each and every person, whether student, teacher or staff, is installed in their own devices ( it is similar to iPhone 7, the only difference is the logo on the back. Instead of half eaten, it is pokeball similar to that on Ash's cap ). It has different codes for different function. It will work as attendance card in classrooms, door key for the dorms, entrance card when a trainer want to enter the training zone to catch or fight a wild Pokemon. There is also a limit as to how much Pokemon a trainer can caught. The limit is 3 pokemon per trainer per zone. Since there are 10 zones, so a trainer can catch 30 Pokemons each.

There is a huge library in the main building in it's east corner, where one can find any type of book regarding anything. All the research papers published till now can be found there. All information regarding any type of Pokemon and the Pokemon world can be found. This library is the biggest in the world. It is connected with the Pokemon lab where all the professor attending the Academy can do their research. There is different rooms for all the professor attending PA, so as to provide them privacy.

It also contains different sections for those who want to become Pokemon professor in the future. All the famous professors will be present at the academy, so one can learn from them. There are all kinds of labs built so that if someone wants to do research, they can do it easily.

Those who want to become breeder can also learn here. All the breeding techniques will be taught here. Taking care of ones Pokemon is a really tough task. So, students will be taught how to take care of their Pokemon, how to prepare their food. Everything related to Pokemon's diet will be taught. Different types of Pokemon prefer different types of food. So it is really necessary to know about all this. During emergencies, one need to depend upon the forest for food and such materials. So it is necessary that trainers know which berries or plants are edible and which are not. Which berry is suitable to which type of Pokemon. Everything will be taught by A rank breeders. Being a trainer doesn't mean that you just need to train your Pokemon and fight against other trainers. You need to take care of Pokemon properly. You need to keep your Pokemon healthy. You need to make a strong bond with your Pokemon. If a trainer is not taking proper care of their Pokemon, then the Pokemon may stop obeying him, in worst cases, the Pokemon may attack the trainer also.

Anyone who wants to do something related to Pokemon, can learn here and achieve their goals. The one year which young trainers are going to spend at PA will decide how much progress they will make in future towards their goals.

Ash and Delia both landed in the forest near the entrance of the academy.

"Finally, I thought you diched me. Do you have any idea how boring it was being alone here?"

Gardevoir said loudly anger being evident in her voice as she puffed her cheeks when see saw her trainer landing with Delia on the back of Charizard.

"Sorry about that Gar, we lost the track of time as it was really great flying with Delia."

Ash replied rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"It's okay but don't do this again, do I make myself clear?"

Gardevoir replied in a threatening voice.

"Yes Ma'am! Ash replied feeling scared of the Pokemon in front of him.

After this Ash recalled Gardevoir in her pokeball. Delia was smiling at the interaction between Pokemon and trainer.

After this they both picked the luggage and headed towards the entrance of the PA.

The classes will start from tomorrow, 1st July, 2017. It will be a 1 year program filled with classes, tournaments, different competitions etc. They both have reached here at 1 o'clock in the noon. Ash was amazed at the sight of academy in which he is going to spend the next one year of his life. PL sure have spent a huge amount of money at the infrastructure. Delia was already told about the place they are going to stay and she already has the key, which was her ID card, so that she can settle down before the school starts. All the teachers were given the keys to their rooms so that they can settle down. So many trainers were already present there with their parents seeing them off. It was really a heart touching scene. Ash and Delia both made their way to the apartments in the east corner where teachers will be staying. They quickly found their room and went inside.

When both of them went inside the room, the first expression they had was of surprise and amazement. The room was designed perfectly. The interior and furniture both were outstanding. There was a big 72 inch LED screen TV in the hall with sofa and a tea table. The kitchen was right beside the hall. The dinning table was placed out side the kitchen and 6 people can eat food together on the table. There were 3 bed rooms. One was a master room while the other 2 were simple rooms. The bed was as soft as Altaria's feathers. All the appliances in the kitchen were latest technology manufactured by the top technology inventing company, DAT CO. Very few people know that all the top companies of the world which manufacture products related to Pokemon like pokeballs, different portions, medicines etc, have been bought by DAT CO. and few among few people know the owner of this company. But it is clear that the owner of this company is the richest person of the world, even Pokemon League itself doesn't have as much money as the owner of this company. The Pokephone, which every one in the PA have, which contain their IDs and acts as key, is also one of the latest and most successful device launched by the company. It is said that the Pokephone was developed by the owner himself. He is the most mysterious man and his reputation is not less than Blue Blade.

After checking all the rooms and things present, Ash and Delia both sat down on the couch, Delia was sitting on the lap of Ash and hugging him. Ash sighed a sigh of relief, enjoying the peace with Delia.

"Charles sure have spent a large amount of money to gain a little bit of favour from citizens. Too bad his move will back fire on him. Well, it doesn't matter, since we are going to live here, then let's just enjoy ourselves and treat it just one of the many repayment he owes us. What do you think Delia?

Ash asked Delia while looking all over the house with an evil smirk plastered over his face while his face is buried in the bossom of Delia. Delia, giggling at the antiqs of Ash, becomes serious and says,

"Sigh, Ash I told you so many time you don't need to do this all and pit yourself in danger, but I know that no matter what told you, you will not listen to me. So I'm not going to stop you anymore and make it difficult for you. I'm going to help you and you can't stop me from helping you no matter how much risky the job is. So if you agree to my this condition then it will be best for both of us. Right ?"

Delia said in a half begging and half commanding tone.

"Alright mom, but if there is some danger, then you will retreat immediately and you will obey my each and every command, did I made myself clear?"

Yes, you don't have to worry about that. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Delia said happily and jumped in the arms of Ash and kissed him lovingly.

"So, what's the plan? You sure have thought of a plan right."

Delia said while looking at Ash.

"Mmmm, I sure have a plan. But before that let us settle our luggage first. What do you say?"

Ash said gesturing towards their luggage.

"Hmm, alright."

Delia nodded.

It took them 2 hours to settle their luggage. Both of them fixed their clothes and other accessories in the Master room. It required, then at least minimum of 10 people can stay there room and this is exactly what Ash needed as he needed to make allies for his grand plan. After settling their luggage, both of them were exhausted and both fall down on the couch.

"So dear, can you now tell me what's your big plan is ?"

Delia asked snuggling to Ash.

"It's nothing especial, just we need to make allies and sort out our enemies. Find out their weakness, plan and what is the main purpose of this PA. I have already made a list of persons we need to make our allies. I also have a list for assholes and our enemies which is, at present, empty. Although, we know that Charles, Giovanni, and few elite trainers are our biggest enemies, I'm not worried about them for now. Since we are going to stay here for a year, then it clear that while I'll be making friends and allies, I'll, intentionally or unintentionally, make enemies also, who can create troubles in future. My Pokephone is different from everyone else's. I've completed the AI function and now I just need to send a mental command for normal processing after all it is infused with my Aura. My pokewatch is also complete and it is directly linked with Pokephone. The dimension inside the pokewatch is also finished developing and now it can store Pokemon and other stuff.

Ash explained everything to Delia while she was listening like a student who pays proper attention when the professor is giving an important lecture.

"So Ash, what do you want to do now ? You know, we can always have some fun."

Delia said seductively.

"I would love to have fun with and destroy I your pussy so that you wouldn't I be able to walk for several hours, but I can't do that, as I have to go take a look around and check out the school and see if I can find something or someone. Oh, did Jun told you when will she be arriving at the academy ? I've not seen her personally while you have gone to meet her for few times. She didn't told me when will she arrive when I asked her. She just smiled and dodged the question. Why did I've a feeling that both of you are planning something ?"

Ash said suspiciously making Delia pout.

"Your no fun Ashy. Well, I don't think it's a bad idea. She will arrive soon and I can't tell you when because it's a surprise and since it'll be your first meeting so you should prepare a gift for her because she sure have prepared a great surprise for you and you are going to love it for sure. So just wait and watch. I'll just go and freshen up myself and then properly arrange our things.Oh Ash, when you are at it why don't you go to cafeteria and order something nice to eat for me, tell them to deliver it to our house. Ok, sweetie, now I'm going to bathroom."

Delia replied and got up to leave for bathroom, suddenly she remembered something, she turned around and asked Ash with a smirk,

"Oh honey, aren't you forgetting something or someone ?"

"No, I don't think I'm, wait a minute, Pikachu! Oh my God, what am I gonna do ? He will kill me. Ash said making a horrified expression. Pikachu doesn't like being kept in a pokeball. But since Ash wanted to spent some alone time with Delia while flying, Pikachu reluctantly agreed to being kept in the pokeball after being assured that Ash will release him as soon as possible. But it has already been 2 hrs since they left their home. And Pikachu must be super angry now. But he need to call him out no matter what.

"I'm going to the bathroom Ashy, Good luck. You will need that.

Delia said making her way to the bathroom as she didn't wanted to feel the wrath of the pissed rodent.

"You can't do this to me Delia. You can't leave me to die. You love me don't you? Ash asked while begging her to stay with him.

"Of course I love you Ashy. But this is a different situation which you need to face yourself after all it's your fault to begin with and we both knows how scary Pikachu can get when he is angry."

Delia said while disappearing in the bathroom.

"Well here goes nothing." Ash sighed and released Pikachu. The moment he was released, he sent out his one of the strongest Thunder Bolt towards his Pikapi who instantly formed an aura shield in front of him knowing what was about to come. After the attack died down, Ash said,

"Feeling better ?"

"Ya! But don't you dare ever do that to me again. And if you even thought of doing that I will fry you like a chicken. Do you understand ?"

Pikachu threatened Ash with his cheeks sparkling with electricity."

"Sorry and I promise it won't happen again. So buddy wanna check out the academy with me ?"

Ash asked the yellow rodent who nodded and jumped on his right shoulder. Ash checked his Pokephone for time, it was 3'o clock in the evening. He then open his ID and unlocked the door and then went out. everyone who has enrolled received a ID card which they had to keep with themself 247.

"Hey Mom, I'm going out and don't worry, I'll order something delicious to eat for you. I'm leaving Gardevoir to help you and you already have workholic Mr. Mime with you and you also have your other Pokemon, so if you need anything just text me or call me, ok. If there is some problem, then inform me. So see you later." Ash told his mother and walked out of the room and look led the door. After coming out of the room, he inhaled the sweet aroma of the food coming from the cafeteria nearby.

As if on que, his stomach started growling. For some strangers, it sounded like a Arsering's roar.

"Let's start with food first, what do you say, buddy ?"

Ash asked Pikachu to which he nodded and shouted, Pika !

So our hero went to the cafeteria and while going there, he was enjoying the view. Trainers were every where, some with their parents, some with friends , girlfriends and boyfriend's all laughing and enjoying. There were so many parks in the passage way for students to sit and talk and take their Pokemon for a stroll. The cafe was located at a distance of the main by foot. So Ash just walked there leisurely while taking notes of the structure of the PA. He was also checking whether someone was interesting or not, or someone could be added to his Targets to conquer or Targets to eliminate. He already Ave few names in both list because of his past experience while travelling all over the world and training his Pokemon. He knows quite a lot of people, so he is confident that his plan will work out fantastically and he will surely get a lot of allies, if not allies, then there is one thing which he is sure of, and that is that he is going to have a lot of fun and a lot of pussies to play and enjoy. With this thought and a evil smirk, he reached the cafe. Those who saw him would be frightened while the girls would scream in surprise and blush like a magicarp. He was amazed at the size of cafe. It was as big as their house. There were some trainers eating with their Pokemon and friends while some were with their parents. Ash made a mental note to come here with Delia and Juniper to eat and have a three way date.

While Ash was checking out the cafe, a girl was standing behind the counter of the cafe. She was wearing the dress used by the workers of the cafe which showed that she was a worker here. At present she was attending to the customer, after the last customer paid the money, she sighed exhaustly. She was irritated. Her all friends have boyfriend's and they will always tease her about how lucky they are and how much their boyfriends love them. All of them went to picnic with their boyfriends to enjoy. She too wanted to go but after hearing what her friends said she got angry and upset and cut the phone. They said, ' We do want you to come with us. It's just that we all are going with our boyfriends and you are single and so, you will be alone as we will be busy with them. So I suggest you to not come. It's not that we don't want you to come. It's just that we know, how upset you become when you see us all together with our boyfriends. So you know, sorry Emily.'

She sighed like thousandth time. It's not that she doesn't want to have a boyfriend, it's just that not a single boy has ever caught her attention. She tried online dating too. But all the boys there were like just wants to have sex and run away in the morning. When ever she went on dates, her partner would just stare at her big boobs time to time. She would just freak out and run away from there. After going on a date for 11 the time, she reached to a conclusion, that all the boys are perverts and she will not that any perverts. She would wait for the perfect partner who will not like her for her body, instead who will love her for herself. Also if someone caught her attention, then she will do everything she can to make him love her. So after her friend cut off the call, she went back to her work. At this time, the door bell rang and she looked towards the door on instinct. When she saw the customer who came in, her whole body froze, her eyes sparkled. Her heart beat rose. In front of her was the most handsome boy she has ever seen. His messy raven hair was flowing in the air. He seemed to be taller than.( It should be know that she is the tallest in her group, her height is pretty good for a female. ) He seemed to have very good physique. His chocolate brown eyes seems to be deeper than the Pacific ocean. His face was cute while he was radiating off a very mature, manly and powerful Aura. On his shoulder was a very cute Pikachu. The boy was looking all over the cafe and finally his gaze fall on Emily and their eyes met. After making eye contact for a few seconds, the boy smiled and started walking towards her. After seeing him smile, Emily's heart started beating faster. Her face grew redder than magicarp. She was loosing her control. When he started walking towards her, she started panicking. She thought to herself, ' Calm down Emily, you have to look normal otherwise he will think you are weirdo. So keep your calm. He is coming here, so do your best to impress him and try to talk to him more. Ok here goes nothing.'

After calming herself down, she smiled and waited for him to arrive.

When Ash saw the entrance of the cafe, he was amazed because the cafe was huge. It can accommodate at least 500 to 600 people at the same time. It is the only cafe in the academy. Tgen his gaze fell on the board hang above the entrance of the cafe, and the name written there first shocked him and then he looked at Pikachu and he also looked at him. Both of them smiled and thought the same thing, ' The food here is going to be fantastic.'

Because the name written there was, Dine In, just to simple words. But in reality, in the field of cafe, dinner, restaurant, this is not just two simple words. It is the king of all restaurant, cafe, dinner etc. It is the best place to eat food, drink coffee, have birthday parties. It's branches are present all over the world. It provides everything related to food for both Pokemon and human. Some herbal medicines are also prepared here. And it has opened it's branches in the PA. Ash swallowed the saliva secretly. He pushed open the door and the heavenly the fragrance entered his nose and he sighed happily. This really was heaven. He made a note to himself about something only he knows. He looked at Pikachu and his condition was also not good because in front of him lies the heaven of ketchup, world's best ketchup. After calming oneself down, Ash's gaze fell on the counter and noticed a fiery red haired girl about 21 or so years old looking at him secretly. He found out that her figure was quite enchanting. Her skin was as white as white Jade. He although found it amusing when girls stare at him and normally he would just smile at them and ignore them. But today he decided to go and have some fun while enjoying the heavenly food. He smiled and put on the appearance of a gentleman and walked towards the counter. Pikachu sighed and said in own heart, ' here goes the pervert trying to woo another girl.' Although Pikachu too find it amusing when the human female looks at one's own brother from another mother. So he just went on the counter containing ketchup bottles and let Pikapi enjoy himself.

Ash went near the counter and found that the fiery red haired girl who was stealing glances at oneself, when saw himself approaching near the counter, was once surprised but quickly calmed down and was trying her best to look normal. He found it amusing and thought on ways to harass the opposite site. He sighed, himself was really a devil, harassing a young maiden was really what a devil would do, but immediately he put up the appearance of, I'm the most innocent and no one is as gentlemanly as myself.

When Emily saw the raven haired boy to smile and started walking towards herself, she was startled, hurried to tidied up herself, then put on the smile with which see recieves customers. She was confident that her smile could stir up the desire of any man, added with her sexy figure, she thought that she could make the raven haired boy in front of her to be embarrassed, but the result was opposite of what she expected. Instead of becoming embarrassed, it was like she just woke up the lion who was sleeping peacefully, and after waking up found itself to be hungry and just found the perfect prey. She was frightened

Ash went near the counter and greeted her, "Hi! I'm Ash, I just reached here. Can I know your name, Miss Beautiful?"

He asked while bowing as a gentleman all the while keeping the smile. Anyone when sees this would believe that this boy should be some Prince of a huge kingdom as he gave off the vibe of royalty. Seeing this manner, Emily was dumbstruck. She thought, ' Does this also have justice, first you are damn hot and cute, a rare combination, then you smile like a sun and then you behave as a royal prince. What are you doing, do you want the opposite side to commit suicide. '

Nearby all the boys were staring at him with eyes full of envy and hatred after all they all have tried their best to get the attention of Emily but she didn't even looked at them. And now, in front of them this pretty boy who doesn't know came from where, just went to the counter and spoke few words and the girl who they tried their best to impress but resulted in being shamed by her, made her blush, embarrassed, dumbstruck and God knows what. Even they they hate to admit it but front this boy really had this charm which makes it impossible for others to hate him. If it were not for their will power to be strong, they would've began to doubt themselves whether they like girls or boys.

After regaining her composer, Emily straightened her back and bowed graciously and said,

"Hello, I'm Emily. Thank you for your compliment. Although you too are quite handsome. It's really nice to meet you and yes you sure look new since it's the first time I've seen you and since it's the only dinner here, so you should probably have just arrived here. So, What would you like to have, my dear Sir ?"

After hearing her reply and her name, he remembered something important. Ash smiled mysteriously and thought of a plan really quickly and said,

"I would like to have all the famous dishes from all the region, two plates each dish."

Ash told the girl. At first the girl gasped at the amount of food ordered by the boy but quickly recomposed herself and smiled and said,

"Your order will be ready in 15 min Sir. Do you want anything else ?

She said typing the order.

"Nah, just this much is fine."

Ash replied. As he was about to turn around and leave, the girl at the counter suddenly asked something.

After hearing the order Emily was surprised as she thought that this Ash sure has perfect body and seems fit, then why should he order so much food. Although she found it surprising and shocking, but she didn't mind it. Then suddenly she thought of something, probably he is not allowed and is waiting or his friends or family member. Or he might be waiting for his gir no wait Emily, you can't jump to conclusions. Although he seems to be a perfect guy and it wouldn't be wrong he had a girlfriend. But what if he really had a girlfriend. Should I ask him, what if he got angry but I really need to know. Ok, here goes nothing.

When she made up her mind, Ash was about to turn around and take a sit which he was searching while she was thinking. She gathered her courage and asked,

"Um, if you don't mind can I ask you something?"

After hearing her question, Ash smiled satisfactorily and thought phase one clear. He replied,

"Why would I mind a beautiful lady asking me a question?"

"Um, i- I wanted to know that is the food you order is for only you or you are expecting someone like some friend or family member or you know, ahh, you know maybe your girlfriend?"

"Hahahahahaha"

After hearing her question, at first Ash laughed slightly. Emily thought did she asked a silly question but she thought she did something silly so she hurried to apologise. But before she got the chance, Ash stopped laughing and starting speaking,

"Sorry about that. No, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that it took you so much time to also me that question. Yes, it is as you said. I sure am not going to eat all this food alone. I've a glutton Pikachu with me. Although he most likes to eat ketchup but he also eats to much. And there will be a person going to accompany me. This person is neither my family member nor my girlfriend."

At this point Ash stopped for a while observed the expression of opposite side. Opposite side after hearing his answer sighed a sigh of relief. Ash smiled and continued speaking,

"I just met this person and you could say we are friends. "

"Oh! I say. Well, sorry if I offended you and don't worry, your order will be ready in no time, so just have a sit. "

Emily bowed politely and she rejoiced secretly, 'good, I've a chance finally'.

She thought she got a chance to get a bf, but she never in her life can think that the smile which she found to be more bright than sun, was nightmare of hundreds of persons. So many person shuddered at the mere thought of this, as bright as sun, smile.

She even could not think that she just became the part of a pretty boy's biggest plan and a chess piece which he is going to use for, both his plan as well as for himself.

A/N - So guys, how do you like this chapter, please tell me. The next chapter will take some time and it wouldn't be updated in this month that I can assure you. So don't worry and keep reading and enjoy!


	7. Author's Note

Alola!

It's been a while and I hope everyone is doing great. Finally I've started working on the next chapter. It will be ready in next 10 to 15 days or may be a week. And you must be thinking why I started doing it now???

Well recently last month I had my exam and before that there was a festival and I was kind of busy and didn't got time to write. So I hope you all forgive me for being late.

Anyway, thank you all for the great response I'm getting for my story. I never really thought it would do this good.

Just to make up for the delay, I'm going to give you a peep on the next chapter.

It will be totally Ash and Emily based chapter with comedy, romance, planning, flirting and lot more.

It'll be kind of a lunch date. Pikachu will be there to add flavor in the food talk.

I'm sure you all are going to love it so be ready for a rom-com type chapter.

And do share this story with your friends as happiness increases by sharing. And I know reading this story makes you happy. So don't laugh and enjoy it alone, let your friends also enjoy it and let's make this story one of the best story on the Wattpad together.

Also belated Happy Halloween for all those who celebrate it.

Also guys watch Pokemon Sun and Moon, it really is great. The story is going on pretty good and I'm totally loving it. Nebby is really kawaii.

So hold your breath for the next chapter. And I'll update it pretty quick in this month. My target is to update min 2 chapters in this month as maybe I wouldn't be able to get on the story in the next month because of exams and other stuff. So please make this story a huge success.

Hiki-kun departs...

Meet you again in the next chapter!


	8. 5 One Hour Seems Like One Year

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

THIS is a new year gift from me to all my readers. Now as a return gift, I want you all to make this story the most trending story. If you love this story than please share it so as to encourage me to write more and fast interesting chapters. Well, let's leave it for the future, did you guys watched the teaser of new Pokemon movie ? Ash really looked too cute in that teaser. That girl was also quite beautiful. I think they are trying to re do the Pokemon series as I heard that in this movie, there will be Lugia as a legendary Pokemon. Anyway, let's talk about this chapter. It's a very short chapter with approx 3000 words. Initially I didn't planed on writing this chapter. But since I promised you all that I will give you all a new year gift and wouldn't post any half complete chapters so I thought of something different and it really worked very well. I really liked this chapter as it is something I just wrote today only as the previous chapter wasn't completed because of some personal reasons. So I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me what do you think about this chapters.

I don't any of the characters other then OC'S .

"Pokemon" : Human Speech.

' Pokemon' : Thought/Telepathy.

"Pokemon": Pokemon Speech.

5\. One Hour

Seems

Like One

Year

After taking the order, Emily bowed to Ash and went back to complete the order. After she went back, another person came to the counter and took Emily's position. After giving the order, Ash looked around the restaurant and noticed that all the boys were looking at him with different kind of visions, some were full of envy, some were surprised, some were full of hate. Although they too had their girlfriends sitting with them, but they can't stop themselves from envying and hating Ash after all Emily really was too beautiful and sexy. Ash didn't cared about their visions, he was used to these kind of stares.

He said to Pikachu,'Sigh, I should try to be low-key, after all its not like everyone could handle the most charming and handsome guy in the world. But what a pity, I can't help it, who made me this handsome and charming right Pikachu ?'

'Pikaa', Pikachu too sighed at the narcissistic personality of Ash, but he too couldn't say anything after all his Pikapi really was too handsome.

Ash just smiled his trademark 'harmless to all living beings' smile and went to the corner last seat where no one could disturb him and sat down and closed his eyes and started meditation.

Pikachu also cleaned his face by licking all the ketchup and fell in Ash's lap.

While he tried to maintain tranquility, suddenly an image of an old man appeared in his mind, but this wasn't shocking to him. What shocked him was the fact that Emily's face matched this old man's face. After thinking about this, he suddenly had an evil smirk plastered on his face and gave a demonic laugh which startled the nearby customers around him and made them fear this young man. Pikachu after hearing this laughter and seeing the evil smirk on his Pikapi's face, thought that surely his Pikapi should've found something interesting to play. After this, Pikachu smiled and got on Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's cheek asking him to tell him about his discovery.

After seeing Pikachu flattering him, Ash could not help but smile gently and caress Pikachu's head. He said, "Pikachu as the saying goes,'Enemies often cross each other's path'. And it seem like this time heaven is helping us. Due to remeber that old fogy who is the owner of this restaurant, it seem like that old fogy is related with Emily and if i'm not wrong, relation between both of them is really deep."

After listening to Ash, Pikachu also remembered that old fogy who betrayed them back then after giving very good impression of himself, so Pikachu also smiled evilly and he also guessed the relation between Emily and that old fogy and also how his Pikapi is going to handle that old fogy. After this conversation, both Ash and Pikachu closed their eyes and started meditating.

With Emily...

After hurrying back to the kitchen, Emily didn't know what to do?

She was a complete mess. She couldn't concentrate on her work because of some bastard's smiling face. She really couldn't help but recall again and again her conversation with Ash. She even pinched herself several times because she couldn't believe her luck to be this good. Just in the morning she was feeling down because of her friends and their boyfriends and how she didn't have one. And now she found her prince charming. She can't control her mood. She don't want to make any mistake and want give a positive impression of her to him. Although, she was ecstatic but she was worried too as Ash orders food for two persons and he did told that he would be accompanying his friend.

' What if that friend is a female and what if that female is his girlfriend? No, no no,Emily think positive, everything will be alright. Didn't he said that that friend is not his girlfriend. And even if it is a girl, so what, be confident of yourself. You are one of the most beautiful girl in the world, so even if it's a girl, you need to win him. After all the the good things are not free, you need to try your best. So be positive and the first thing you need to do is prepare the best food he has ever eaten. Right..'

After gaining her motivation she got back to prepare her life's best dish because she know's that the way to a man's heart goes through his stomach. so to win this charming young man's heart who seem like someone who is fond of delicacies, she tried her best to make the most delicious dish that he had never eaten.

After 1 hour, Emily finally completed all the food Ash ordered. this 1 hour was like 1 year for her, she felt all kinds of emotions during this 1 hour from happiness to sadness, anxiety, fear, horny, miserable, elated etc.

This hour was like a rollercoaster ride with ups and downs. She even made a lot of blunders during this hour causing her to take this much time otherwise with her skills, she could easily prepare all the food Ash ordered within half an hour. Because of this, she was also a little worried as what if he got annoyed because she took such a long time to prepare the food. So, she was a little nervous. After completing the order and decorating the dishes, she cleaned her off of all the food particles. Her clothes were full of flour, spices, vegetables etc. She was a complete mess. So she took extra 5 to 10 minutes to freshen up. After tidying herself, she took 2 food trays herself and asked other waiters to carry the other dishes. When she went out of the kitchen area to the dinning hall, she felt that the atmosphere was a little strange. It was quite cold here at the dining hall although it still was middle of the year time. The waiter's bodies couldn't help but tremble due to the coldness in the air. It wasn't the normal cold, rather it seems like it was because of someone's fear and reverence. When she entered the dining hall, sound of her footsteps brought everyone's attention towards her.

When everyone heard the sound of footsteps, they couldn't help but tremble slightly. They also thought that this person surely is going to die now in the hands of this devil. So they looked in the direction of the sound, but when they looked who was the creator of the sound, they couldn't help but relax slightly as they thought that may be to not look like a devil in front of one's woman, this God Of Death wouldn't lower himself to bicker with their these lowly beings. Although they relaxed a bit, but all the boys didn't dare to look at the person standing in front of them because they knew very well that this person has a good impression towards that devil. So all the boys as soon as saw who was it, couldn't help but lower the head.

When Emily noticed that after seeing her all the boys lowered their gaze. It was like they were afraid of offending someone they couldn't afford to offend. She cleary saw the fear in their eyes. She couldn't help but get scared a little bit as after all she still was a weak little girl. Subconsciously her gaze searched for her Prince Charming, after looking all over the place she found him looking at her with a very gentle smile washing off all her fear and anxiety. He was the only person in the whole restaurant who was behaving normally. After seeing his gentle smile, Emily's heartbeat quickened. Her breath become rugged. Se dragged her body towards the place he was sitting with a lot of effort.

During this hour, both Ash and Pikachu didn't speak a single word and sat there with their eyes closed while frequently looking around the cafe. After seeing the frightened expression in the eyes of all the boys, Ash just smirked and looked towards some of the boys who showed hatred towards him. When those boy's gazes met with his, it was like they were looking into a dark abyss full of murderous aura, those auburn eyes were like hell fire for them . For those who are good to him, his auburn eyes are similar to warmth of a friend, a lover, a brother but for his enemies this pair of auburn eyes is more terrifying than a hell fire. After hearing that demonic laugh, no one tried to cause trouble for both of them, although in the beginning, so many boys wanted to bully this kid, but after hearing that laugh all of them changed their minds, some of them who were near him even pissed off in their pants, after all with that demonic laugh, they even felt strong murderous aura.

Although for Emily, this 1 hour seems like 1 year because of her lacking self confidence in herself as well as her inferiority complex, but for all the men sitting out their, this 1 hour was not less than spending 1 year in hell. And the worst part of it was that no one dared to make even a little bit of movement afraid of disturbing that God Of Death from his meditation or sleep which they don't know and they don't even want to know. those who urinated in their pants, although stinked a lot, but they didn't had the courage to stand up and run out of the gate with their little life in their hands. All the girl's eyes were full of worship, admiration and fear. They couldn't believe how someone as young as him could be this terrifying fellow. At this point they started to envy Emily even more and looked at the 'man' sitting in front of them disdainfully.

After Emily reached near him and placed all the food on the table, she couldn't help but ask him what happened here. To which Ash just replied while giving a loud laugh which was very charming and could win any woman's heart. On the other hand, for the men sitting there, it was like a laughter of a devil. They couldn't help but shiver and tremble. Their heart tensed up as they didn't know what to do. They really don't want to stay here anymore but none of them had the courage to take the initiative to walk first , so they just sat there like corpse not daring to make any sound and movement.

As Emily noticed that Ash didn't answered her question, so she didn't wanted to continue to ask him as she didn't wanted to make him think that she was irritating. So she thought of changing the topic when she suddenly thought of something which really bothered her for the past hour. Although she was afraid if what all her fear become true, then what would she do. She nonetheless mustered up her courage and asked him,

"I can't see your friend anywhere, didn't you told that she was on her way, why hadn't she came yet?"

Emily asked her while emphasising on friend. Her tone also contain a tint of jealousy and anger. Even though she tried her best to hide it, but Ash caught it and he smiled in his heart as his plan was very smooth. To her question, he stood up and walked towards her while speaking,

"Hahaha, she is already here, and you know what the best part is, she is someone whom you know better than anyone else in the entire world."

Emily became confused after hearing him saying that she knew her better than anyone else. Also after listening to him saying she, she felt sad. Although when Ash stood up, she got scared as though she angered him with his tone she thought of apologizing but suddenly she heard him laughing. She thought about who that girl could be whom she know better than anyone else. She didn't had any sister, her father was her only family member, her friends were also limited, being her few best friends, so she thought about that girl being one of her best friend. But she ruled out that possibility immediately as all of her best friends were out of PA, enjoying with their boyfriends. Since she couldn't thought of anyone else, she doubtfully looked towards Ash who was looking at her with a mischievous smile.

Looking at her doubtful face, Ash laughed and pointed his finger towards her said,

"Other than you, who could it be? You are the one I was waiting for. Since you are also here, the food is also here, let's eat before it get cold."

Ash laughed and turned around to return to his seat.

Emily just stood there with her mouth open in o shape. She couldn't believe her ears. She pinched herself to check whether or not she was dreaming. When she pinched, she used quite a lot of force so it hurt a lot which confirmed that she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't describe her feelings at this moment, she never in her live could thought that the so called friend for whom Ash was waiting was herself. Now she felt that she was really a foolish girl as she scolded and cursed herself. Now she wanted to dig a hole and crawled in it. She tidy up her emotional state and walked towards the seat opposite to Ash, suddenly Ash stooped and turned towards the dining hall.

At this moment, the tensed and cold atmosphere of the hall had already relieved to a great degree. After hearing the conversation of both of them, all the girls felt jealous of Emily but they didn't dare to show it on their faces. But when Ash looked towards the hall, everyone's spirits couldn't help but tighten as they had a very unlucky premonition if they stayed here any longer. They couldn't help but swallow the saliva in their mouth and looked towards Ash with gazes filled with fear waiting to receive their death order.

"I want to spend some alone time with my friend and I don't want any disturbance. SO..."

After this, Ash swept his gazes towards each and everyone and then towards the exit.

When they heard his words and saw him looking towards the exit, they understand what he meant and they also relaxed finally as they could get away from this hell. They all stood up and bowed towed Ash and shouted together,

"THANK YOU"

And directly ran out of the exit leaving the money on the table.

After seeing such a scene, Emily didn't know how to describe her feelings. Today really was her best day. Ash really brought a lot of surprises to her and now she was going to do lunch with him all alone. Although she didn't know how Ash made them all run away and why did they thanked him and even feared him, she wasn't a dumb girl, so she could guessed what had happened between this hour. But she really didn't cared about this as for her the only thing which matters now was having a lunch date with Ash.

"Shall we ?" Ash asked her as he pulled the chair back for her in a very gentlmanly way.


End file.
